The tears from her heart
by Justme210
Summary: Orihime Inoue is a student at Karakura's high school. She is a kind person who has a great pain in her heart. Despite she tries hard to hide it, could someone to understand her and to help her to heal herself ? She will succed or she will find something more in the process of healing ?
1. Chapter 1

The tears from her eyes

Summary:  
Ichigo was one of the most popular students at Karakura's hight school. He had all the girls who could want around him, but that was nothing for him. All his interests was only in fighting.

In was a sunny autumn day. The school started a mounth ago. The first hour started, but Ichigo wasn't there. Orihime was searching with her eyes his free chair. Despite he wasn't there she could sense his smell. It was a sweet one contrary his behavior. She desired once to know the reason why he was acting like that, but that was in the past. Now only she wanted was to pay attention at the history class. It was right that she wasn't a fan of this domain, but everything could be better than do nothing. The minutes were passing slowly and the teacher was speaking about some kind of the war. The pages are moving faster and Orihime was looking at the pictures. It was funny how she could change a boring history class in one of hers stories. She moved the pencil on her notebook and she tried to draw the scenes from her's mind. She was not so caught in her world that she felt when the door opened loud. Of course no one realized what happened, because the person who did all of this was Ichigo. His entered in the class with his biker helmet on his head and the most of the girls cried his name. The teacher was nervous about his way to enter in the class and she wanted to punish him, but her heart was melted by the requests of the girls.

\- Fine, mr. Kurosaki, but that's the last time when I overlooked your behavior. If you will do that again...  
\- I will not do that ever again, mrs. - Go to your place and pay attention to the class. You better check one of your classmates notebooks because I will not repeat all again because of you.  
\- You can take my notebook (Said one girl and after that others wanted to lend their notes. The teacher succeded after a long time to stop the girls, but it was late. The bell rang and his fans gathered around her. Orihime was still at her desk lost in one of hers drawings.)  
\- What are you doing here ?  
\- A, Tatsuski-chan. Good morning. I'm sorry that I didn't speak with you I was lost in my thoughts again.  
\- I see. What did you draw now ?  
\- Look! (Orihime saw her class work and Tatsuski didn't know what to think.)  
\- Orihime I...  
\- It's amaizing.  
\- I'm glad that you like Chizuro. (And Orihime smiled to the read haired girl. The two girl started a talk about the characters meant. After a while Orihime could read the look of the Tatsuski face and she explained the drawing for her.)  
\- This is a battle between the aliens the first leader. He succeded to obtain our country from the invaders, but he couldn't think what it was coming. A pease war.  
\- Pease ?  
\- Yes, of course. The king lost the main battle in the favour of the aliens, but he promised to them that he will grew their ammunition. And in this way the pease appeared on the earth. What do you think Tatsuski-chan ?  
\- I'm thinking that is something. (Orihime would laught and she would change the subject if the orange haired boy wouldn't fall on her desk. She made her eyes bigger when he saw him so close to her, but Tatsuski slapped him. Orihime put his hands on her mouth while the boy was cleaning the blood from his mouth.)  
\- Tsh, you have some power. - You're a garbage. Orihime are you ok ? (The boy's gaze moved at the girl in front of he just landed. Her eyes were horrified. Tatsuski touched her shoulder but she moved her hand quick and he run on the open door.)  
\- What's wrong with her ? (The boy ask.)  
\- Like I will ever tell you that. Come one Chizuru, let's hurry.  
\- Yeah. (And the girls run on the Orihime's steps while Ichigo was still trying to figure what happened. One of the class girls named Sika embraced her)  
\- Ichigo, don't pay attention at her. She's odd. I heard that she is scared about blood. Probably because she saw his brother murdered.  
\- What murder ?  
\- Don't you know ? I must to expect at that from you. Her brother named Sora. He was a teacher for a while. He was your football teacher. He was a good man, but some thieves wanted to steal from him. He just arrived at home when they finished so they tried to cover them robbery and they killed him. Two bullets in his heart. Orihime was the person who fond him. How sad. She had just 10 years old when that happened, but she still carried his body to the nearest hospital. The doctor could only to confirm his death.  
\- Did she have another relative ?  
\- I guess not. Her parents died when she had 4. I never heard about her relatives. She lives alone in an appartment. But why are you so curios about her ?  
\- I'm not curios, I just wanted to know.  
\- Ichigo, pleaso don't break my heart. Don't tell me that you have feeling for her ?  
\- Tsh... You're crazy.  
\- Only for you. Come. Let's go to the shop. I want to eat something sweet. All this story saddened me.  
\- If you say so...  
\- You're the best. (And she gave him a kiss on his cheeck after what she took his hand and she exited the room with him.)

Orihime was hiding herself in one of the dark corners of the hightschool. She was scared by the dark, but now the dark was hers friend. She could to lose herself in his intensity. She didn't know why she reacted in this way. She wasn't so scared of blood as she was after that day, but still. Seeing him hurt in front of her succeded to wake up some bad memories. Some tears come from hers eyes in order to wash the suffering from her's heart. No one will found her now so she could be free to express her feelings. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hours passed since the orange haired girl hid herself in her secret place. She cried so much that she couldn't find the power to move her small body. Her phone was ringing, but she didn't respond. She was looking with her big grey eyes at the persons ids. It were Tatsuski and Chizuru and some other boys and girls. Some of them texted her, but she didn't want to text them back. She wanted just to be left alone. When she succeded to obtain some of her power back she raised herself and she decided to walk to her home. Of course the porter didn't ask her a think. He know her story and he caught her sometimes crying. He still offered to her warm smile and she tried her best to return to him. Her legs were moving slow on the ground. All the world seems to stop for a while. The bird's aren't singing, the wind isn't blowing, she could see no cars, no people, even the sun hid hiself in the back of the clouds. When she wanted to cross the street she was hit by a person. Despite the teen didn't wanted to push her she felt down. He helped her to raise herself up. After she was on her legs her vision clarified and she understood that he was no one else that Kurosaki Ichigo. She took her hand back quick and the boy seems to be surprised by the her behavior. He wanted to approach to her but she moved herself away from him.

\- Ok, I understood. I will not move myself from here. Are you fine ?  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- Are you sure ? If you want my father have a clinic and he can...  
\- No. (For this time the boy forgot even his words when he saw how quick he was rejected. It was because of him or what did happen. Usually it took some days or more time for a girl to reject him, or not. Why she was different. She moved her hand around her waist and she tried to not look in his eyes.) I will be fine. Thank you for your care. Have a good day.

The girl dissapeared so fast after she said her last word that it was hard for him to follow him even with his eyes. He didn't need to be an expert to recognize her attitude. He was like her a long time ago since he started to behave like a cool guy and to fight for consume his anger. He was feeling bad for her. He couldn't to imagine himself in her situation. He could move a little but thanks his familly. His familly is a difficult one so he must to be strong enough to face with them. He changed his walk direction into the hightschool yard. There Tatsuski jumped on him and she was ready to kick his ass, but Chizuru was there and she succeded a little to hold back hers strong friend.

\- You better run, I can not hold her anymore.  
\- Tsh... I never run for a battle, despite I'm not the type of the guy who can hurt a girl.  
\- So that will make the things easier for me. I could beat you faster and to ask you what I want to know.  
\- Do you know that you can ask me withouth to fight with me. Don't you ?  
\- You're killing my fun.  
\- Tsh... I have no intention to fight with you so tell me what you want to do. - Do you think that you can speak with me in this way ? Leave me alone. I will kill that bastard with my arms.  
\- Tatsuski, stay calm please. (Insisted Chizuru, but she only succeded to be thrown at a big distance away.)  
\- We're alone now so I can beat you better. - I'm telling you for the last time. I don't want to hit you, but if you will come after me I don't guarantee you that you will be safe.  
\- Did you forget or I must remind to you that your words couldn't make me stop if I want something.  
\- Tatsuski you're ruthless like always.  
\- Stop talking, more fighting.

The fight began or at least that seems so. The black haired girl tried to hit the boy with her karate's moves but he was avoiding them easily. The girl was so nervous that she will not stop herself till she will not make him suffer. Ichigo did know very well the behavior of his old friend. As he said he didn't try to hit her, he only danced after her music. Tatsuski was so angry that she forgot that she was fighting and she concetrated her energy on her questions.

\- Why do you're interesed about Orihime ?  
\- I have no interest in her.  
\- Really ? Because I don't think so. I think that you felt voluntary on that desk to see her reaction. Is your desire to have all the girls at your feet so important ?  
\- Even you don't believe your words. I don't have a purpose, I only felt. It's hard to mentain on my legs when so many girls want my attention, and the girls aren't important for me. They're just a kind of objects.  
\- Who are you ? The boy that I known wouldn't speak in this way.  
\- That boy grow up and I'm speaking in this way because it's the true. Those girls don't love me. They love only how I look and my bad boy side. Sometimes is funny to be around them, but most of the time I hate it.  
\- If you dislike something you must to make something to change that.  
\- People can not be changed because I want so. And why is that your problem ? Don't tell be that you started to like me more than a friend.  
\- Don't be stupid. Your just my friend and you will not be more. I don't like when you're playing with my friends.  
\- What the hell, I told you that it was an accident. Please leave me alone till you will not hurt by yourself.

The girl wanted to give to him one of her most strong leg hits, but he caught her leg and put her on the ground.

\- I said to leave me alone.

And the boy dissapeared while the black haired girl was trying to escape from the position of immobilization. Chizuru arrived after a long time in a dog position, because she was so tired. Tatsuski called her to help her, but the red haired girl felt asleep till she could reach at her.  
Inoue was at her home for some time. She was taking a hot shower while she was trying to erase the memories of this day. When that boy pushed her the memories of her father when he was drunk and he was hurting her and her mother appeared again in her mind and when she heard about the doctor all was more painfull. She remembered about how she must to lie about her wounds, that she felt or that she hit her only by herself. Her brother and mother was the only persons who protected her. They died, all of them but the memories of them were still in her head. She was still in the shower when someone knocked at the door. Probably it was Tatsuski, but she didn't to come. She wanted to loose herself more in the warmth of the water. The sounds intensified. Orihime tried to ignore them but they were just harder and harder. Orihime covered quick his body with a towel and she walked to open the door. She almost fainted by shame when she descovered that the guest wasn't her black haired friend.

\- Ishida... I didn't expect you to come. (The boy blushed and himself at the view of the beauty girl almost naked. He tried to don't look direct at her, because he didn't want her to belive that he's a pervert.)  
\- You forgot your things at the hightschool. I expected Tatsuski to come to get them but she wasn't around. I heard that she fought with Kurosaki.  
\- Why she would do something like that ?  
\- You know how temperamental she could be.  
\- You're right. I'm glad that you come to give my things back (and she took the things from Ishida's hands), but I'm sorry that I welcomed you in this way. I didn't expect any guests, especially boys.  
\- No, it's totally my fault. I should called you, but I forgot my phone at my home. It seems like my cat stole it from me. I'm still wondering if she hates me.  
\- Don't be stupid. No one could hate you. You're a great guy.  
\- I don't deserve your words.  
\- Of course you do. You were always on my side so I must know the best how are you. Please tell me if there's another reason because you come here or you just come here to give to me my things back.  
\- In fact, it's a thing. I wanted to check you if you're fine.  
\- I'm fine. Don't worry about me.  
\- Are you sure, because you seemed that it was something serious. (And Ishida took one of her palms in his) You know that you can tell me anything.  
\- I know and because of that I'm saying that's not big deal.  
\- Ok. Call me if you need to talk to somebody. (And he kissed her on her forehead. Orihime blushed. Of course it wasn't the first time when he was doing this but she still has a strange feeling about that)  
\- I will. Please say hi to Mr. White (the name of the cat)  
\- Of course. You can visit us more often because he seems to likes you.  
\- I will think about that. Goog night, Ishida.  
\- Good night, Orihime.

The teens broken apart and Orihime felt free to let her body on the carpet. It was soft and she could have a good view on the window. She searched all the stars with her gaze when she saw a orange haired boy fighting with some kind of spirit. That boy was Ichigo. She couldn't believe her eyes. She approached to the windows and she could see clear no. There was no dobts about the boy was him. But what are he's doing outside and in that black kimono with that sword ? Why he was fighting with that spirit ? He succeded to hit that monster's mask and it transformed in a pure with light. Ichigo as holding his blade on his shoulder and he was looking at the moon. Orihime couldn't stop herself from asking how is it Kurosaki Ichigo ? He moved his gaze to hers window. She could fell her heart beating faster when he was looking at her, but why ? Her heart's rhytm slower down when she saw that she wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the girl who was above her windows. He was beautiful. Despite she was short she have some big violet eyes and a perfect black hair. She has the same kimono as Ichigo. She jumped in the air near him and they started to talk since they dissapeared in the dark. All seems so incredible like a dream so Orihime have still some doubts about what she saw so she moved herself in her bedroom and she rested hers body till the morning. 


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning the sun's reys were kissing Orihime's body. She walked up with a big smile on her face and she was ready for a beautiful day. She must to move faster today if she wants to recover all she had lost in the previous day. She cook her breakfast and her lunch and she put them in a food box. After that she changed herself in her uniform, she took her things ans she run at Tatsuski's apartment. She was still in her pijamas with a coffee cup in her hand.

\- Good morning, Orihime. What are you doing here so early ?  
\- I have no time for explanations. Let's go.  
\- Wait, Hime. We didn't talk about what happened yesterday. You must not to move so fast. Take a seat. We can talk about what's bothering you and after that we can go to school.  
\- But...  
\- No excuses allowed. Did you ate your breakfast ?  
\- Not but I packed it my schoolbag. I was planning to eat at school while I was reading what you wrote yesterday, when I was, you know... gone.  
\- Of couse I know (She took a mouth of coffee) Let's eat together. I made some muffins.  
\- Since the last night. I couldn't sleep and I wanted somethig sweet so I searched this recipe and I made them by myself. I hope that they are edible.  
\- I'm sure that they are good. (Orihime took a big piece to taste, but she soon regretted her decision. The muffin had such a bad taste, but she couldn't say that to her friend.)  
\- So what do you think ?  
\- They tastes good.  
\- Are you sure ? Because I'm not sure that I prepared them all right. I put too much salt and too much cinnamon. Maybe I must not to put cinnamon in whatever I'm eating.  
\- I'm sure that anyone could sense that.  
\- Do you want to try another one ?  
\- No, thank you. I'm on diet.  
\- Really ? But you're so thin. Do you remember how hard was to find an uniform for your size. The director should to order one especially for you, but it arrived hard and you wore your usual clothes. I could swear that he did a heart attack when he saw that his perfect hight school has a student who doesn't respect the rules.  
\- It wasn't such a big thing.  
\- You're right. Because the director likes you very much because your work at the school garden. You succeded to put him on the first page on the town newspaper. He danced in all the school and he broke his less. He's such a stupid man.  
\- Tatsuski.  
\- Ok, ok, I will stop myself. Despite I know you for such a long time I can not to restain myself in front of you.  
\- I like you as the way you are, Tatsuski-chan.  
\- Orihime what do you think about Ichigo ?  
\- Kurosaki Ichigo ?  
\- Yes.  
\- I don't know what to say. He's a classmate with us, he's pretty smart, he has always girls around, ...  
\- Do you have feeling for him ?  
\- No. Why did you asked me such a thing ?  
\- Because he's an idiot. Stay as far away from him you can.  
\- Aren't you old friends ?  
\- We were.  
\- What happened ?  
\- We grow up and we had chosen differents ways. - Are you sure that isn't something more ?  
\- Ah... Hime, look at the time. We're going to be late. Wait for me here I will change myself in a minute. Do whatever you want since then.  
\- Ok.

Tatsuski exited the room and Orihime walken in the livingroom. She was so many times in this room that she couldn't remember. But today something was different. On the tea table there was a red photo album. It was opened t the middle. Orihime could see two pictures. One with Tatsuski and Ichigo at the dojo and one with them and with a beautiful orange haired woman. She was staying between she and the boy. Could she be their bond. Orihime heard Tatsuski's walk and she returned to the kitchen. She doesn't want to make her friends to fell odd because she was curious. After the black haired girl arrived in the hall they were ready to go. The road to school was short. Tatsuski was a little upsad on Orihime, but she couldn't be mad on her too much because she's like her sister. When they entered in the classroom the two girls were surprised to see the rest of the girls crying. Probably Ichigo did something stupid again. When they moved their gaze to his desk they could see a new girl with what Ichigo was talking. She seems to be new, but Orihime could recognize her. She's the girl that she saw in the previous night. But what connection does she have with Ichigo. The two girls thinking was interrupted by the Ishida apparence.

\- Good morning Tatsuski, Inoue.  
\- Morning.  
\- Good morning, Ishida.  
\- What are you doing here, Inoue ?  
\- Nothing... Are we have a new classmate ?  
\- So you heard the rummor too ? Yes, we will have. She is Rukia, Ichigo's cousin.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes she transfered herself from another school because she wants to stay much time with Kurosaki's family. I heard that she recenthly losed her father, but I don't know if that's true or not.  
\- Ishida, your so smart.  
\- I'm not like that, I only listen to the good information. Speaking about information did you took the notes for the yesterday.  
\- Oh, no. I completly forgot. I wanted to ask Tatsuski-chan, but we forgot thet the time is passing so fast so I forgot to ask her.  
\- If it's that fine, I will lend to you my notes.  
\- Really, Ishida ? You're a life savior. (And she kissed him on his cheek. Ishida blushed and Tatsuski wanted to laught about him but she will do that later when her best friend will no be around)  
\- I'm doing my best.

Orihime smiled and she turned herself when she hit herself again from the orange haired boy.

\- Tsh... We must to stop to meet in that way.  
\- I agree to you. - Let me help you. (Ichigo give to her his hand but she refused him and she raised by herself.)  
\- I'm fine. Thank you for your care.  
\- Can you at least let me help you with your stuff.  
\- I'm fine, really. You must not worry about me. I can bet that you have better things to do.  
\- If you're wrong ? (Ichigo gave to her a determinated gaze what make her to smile.)  
\- Fine, you can help me, but be carefull. These aren't mine.  
\- I will.

Tatsuski and Ishida were looking at the scene between the two teens. They didn't say a thing but they were prepared to defend the girl in any moment. And so do they. Ichigo raised her hand in order to give to Orihime one on the notebook and in that moment Ishida hit his hand.

\- What's wrong with you ?  
\- What do you want to do ?  
\- I was helping here till you make your inteligent move.  
\- Take care with who are you speaking in this way, Kurosaki.  
\- Or what are you going to do, Uryuu ?  
\- Why don't you come closer to see my answer.  
\- It seems that the swot have some blood in his veins. It's fine for me. I will accept your challange anytime you want.  
\- How do you say about now ?

Ichigo smiled and the boy started to fight with each other. Their fight was too serious like they were fighting for some important thing. Orihime wanted to stop them. She doesn't like went people do that to each other. The blood was flying in the air. The two boys have some blood on their skin and their uniform. Orihime was scared. She wanted to move her body but he didn't want to listen to her request. Ichigo caught Ishida and he puched his stomach. In that moment Orihime couldn't stay out of this. Beside she was scared till death she will not allow one of his best friend to be suffering any demages in the front of her. Her eyes were full of tears. She run without to thing and she covered his body with hers. She moved herself so fast that Ichigo didn't have time to stop himself and he hit hers back. She shouted in pain, but she recovered herself when she saw that Ishida's fine. Ichigo was looking at the scene and at his hands. He couldn't believe that he could hit a girl. When the teacher come and saw the scene she called at the ambulance. Nothing good will came after this. The big white car soon arrived and it took the bodies of the 3 teens. The light was fluctuating and so like that Ishida's life. Orihime was on his side and she was talking to him. He smiled. It doesn't care what will happen he's happy that he could defend her. When the ambulance stopped, some people in white took Ishida in the operation room. Who would think that such a think will make so many problems. Ichigo was taken with force to be checked and healed. Orihime refused the medical treathement till she will hear the news about Ishida's condition. People ware walking in and outside the room with blood on their gloves. Orihime was covered in blood but she forgot about that, she must concentrate all her energy and the good throughts on him. After some hours of waiting a doctor come to her and he said to her the patient's condition. Orihime's eyes were full of tears again. 


	4. Chapter 4

After the classes ended Tatsuski, Chizuro, Sado, Mizuro and Keigo went to the hospital to check their friend condition. They found Orihime on the hall with two cups of coffee. Tatsuski run at her and embraced her happy.

\- I'm glad that you're fine.  
\- I don't know what fine I am.  
\- What are you trying to say ?  
\- I try to say that I wasn't checked yet. I waited till the results of Ishida's operation.  
\- And how is he ?  
\- He's just fine. He has lost much blood. The doctor said that he must to stay for a while in bed. I asked the doctor if I can help him with something and he said that a coffee could help her and it will be better for me to see a doctor.  
\- I was thinking that you hate blood and doctors.  
\- Yes, it's true, but sometimes you should to forget your own fears if you want to save the people about you care.  
\- Good remark.  
\- I did my best. Please say to the others about Ishida.  
\- I will.  
\- Thank you.

Orihime smiled to her friend and she entered in the room. There she found Ichigo and Ishida talking about some things to do. Orihime almost dropped the cups when she saw that the seems to be good friends. Ishida sensed her and he stopped himself right in the most important point of the conversation. Ichigo understood his tactics and he exited his room whispering some apologize to Orihime. She took his seat near Ishida body and she was a little dissapointed. She put the cups on the nightstand and she remained silent in hoping that Ishida will explain to her what's the bound between he and Ichigo. They hated each other since they first saw, they almost kill each other in a battle and now they're good friend. He's hiding something for her. Could he be like Ichigo and that girl ? Ishida could read her worries and he was sure that she succeded to listen to a good part of his conversation. He avoided that orange haired boy to don't discuss in such a public place, but still it was urgent problem. He wanted to touch her hands but she moved them.

\- Orihime, are you fine ?  
\- I guess that I'm better than you.  
\- How bad did you get hurt ?  
\- The thruth is that I don't know. I wasn't checked yet, I waited to see you. To be sure that you're fine.  
\- How a stupid thing. (Orihime was surprised by his words. He wasn't like that. Maybe he's speaking in this way because he had lost such a big quantity of blood ? It was the best answer that she could find) You should not worry for me. Such a simple thing will not kill me. You should know that I couldn't forget myself is something bad would happened with you and I wouldn't have the power to protect you.  
\- Are you honest with me ?  
\- Of course I am. What's the problem.  
\- What do you talk with Ichigo ?  
\- Nothing. (He tried to avoid her gaze)  
\- I don't think so. You seem so close to each other like I wouldn't see you before. What happened between you two ?  
\- I heard that a good battle could approach the men souls.  
\- Ishida... I'm speaking serios. Stop play with me. Look in my eyes and tell me what's happening here. (Ishida obeyed at her command)  
\- Trust me when I'm saying to you that sometimes exists thinks that you should don't know about them.  
\- Do you trust me ?  
\- Of course I do, but it's complicated.  
\- Tell me as the way as it is.  
\- You wouldn't believe me.  
\- You can be surprised.  
\- What do you want to say ?

Ishida made a sign for Orihime to stop herself from talking. She didn't understood why. There wasn't anyone around but still Ishida was looking in a corner of the room. It was strange. She was feeling a kind of energy coming from that spot. Ishida said to her to leave, but she didn't. Now she could see what Ishida could. It was a gigant spider in the corner of the room. He was made by a kind of energy. Ishide sweared. That thing started to walk closer to his body and he was forced to use his quincy's arc. Orihime was surprise to see that her friend shouted with a kind with a kind of pure energy in that creature direction. It soon dissaperared in a blue light. That light seems with Ichigo's one but it was different. He was feeling different. What are they ? Ishida made his arc to dissaper. Now, he was sure that Orihime saw his secret. She didn't sau a thing, she just stayed there and she was watching him.

\- Please say something, shot, hit me, hate me, do whatever you want but only speak.  
\- You're different from Ichigo, aren't you ?  
\- Wait... How lond do you know about this ?  
\- I didn't know about you. I just saw him and the new girl the last night. At the begining I throught that I was dreaming, but I was sure about the truth when I saw them together at school today. Now can you tell me why did you talk with him ?  
\- If you wish so. I will start with the begining. I'm a quincy. A man with special powers who can erase the bad spirits from the world. Ichigo and that girl are shinnigami. They have almost the same power like me, but it's different. They can purify tht bad spirits named hollow since I only make them to dissapear. The quincy uses an arc and arrows made by spiritual energy since the shinnigami used only the spiritual energy from their bodies. Now that you know some things you can understand what we talked about. That girl come from her world from a special mission from her captain to kill a hollow from this town. The hollow is a big spider what has the power to make an infinite number of small spiders. We must to erase the danger as quick as we could so a battle in the class seems to be a good thing. But we forgot what the real reason was and we hurt each other pretty much. Ichigo come here to tell me what he had found while I was busy. He found the queen and he wants to kill her. After that we can come back at our houses.  
\- But what about your wounds.  
\- They could be easily rezolved using the spiritual energy. The technique is named kidou and you can use it after you succed to obtain some results. I don't need in my case. The quicys have a strog body. - But you look like vegetable. (All the pride that the boy collected from his speach dissapeared when the girl said that words to him.) Are you fine ?  
\- I will. Please check yourself.  
\- Are you will be fine if I will leave you just by yourself.  
\- I can defend by myself. You only saw that. Take care of you. The hollows attack people with a big spiritual energy level and you have some.  
\- Ok. I will. I will see you later. Please stay alive.  
\- You can be sure about it.

The two teens smiled at each other and Orihime exited the room once again, but it was strange. The light transformed in dark and no one was there. Ishida realized that the danger was close but he couldn't warn her because the door closed. Orihime was walking slow and she tried to remember how the room looks like. She tried to walk using the walls but that wasn't a good idea because he caught herself in some spiderweb. She shouted when she sensed it on her body, but luckily it wasn't strong enough to mentain her there. Ishida destroyed the door and he run till the place he heard the scream. He prepared one of his arrows to kill that thing who scared Inoue, but he remained worthless when she tamed the spider using just a book. That spider was acting like a dog and he was obeying by Orihime's orders. Orihime stopped her play with her new friens when she recognize the Ishida's blue light.

\- Ishida you will not believe what I found.  
\- Let me guess, a cute spider ?  
\- Wow, you're good at that. How could you know ?  
\- Because I lighted the room and I can see you from here.  
\- Ah... You're right. How silly I am. Mrs spider told me that she could show us the way till the nest.  
\- How did you understand what that creature's saying.  
\- I don't know. I just do. (Ishida remained in back trying to find a reason about what the girl can to do.)  
\- Ishida, hurry up or I will let you behind.  
\- I'm coming. Don't act like you're an expert. You know about all of that only by a couple of minutes.  
\- But I'm good at that, isn't it ?  
\- Yeah, you're good.

After a difficult road they succeded to arrive at the queen's nest. Ishida was tired. It was difficult to climb on things when you have no light + he didn't recovered himself. In the other way Orihime traveled on the spider's back and she as fresh and full of energy. She seems to be surprised by the queen's design. All the room was covered in spider web and with some blue jewerly what were lighting the place. Orihime was walking fearless. She shouted when her gaze descover something.

\- What ? Are you fine Inoue ?  
\- Of course I am. Look. Mrs spider found her babies.  
\- If these are her babies it means that she's the queen. Inoue watch out.  
\- Come on, Ishida. Don't we think that you're overselling. (The boy caught her right before the queen could hurt her)  
\- I don't understand. What happened to her.  
\- Probably the light blue from this room has the power on her. Maybe it has the power to control the bad side of the creature. (the spider was growing) It seems that how much time she will stay in this light she will increase her size and her powers. We must to break the diamonds till she wouldn't be so powerfull. Inoue help me.  
\- It wouldn't be better if you would called Ichigo and that girl?  
\- Orihime forget about them. We must to face the situation with our powers. I know that maybe is hard for you, because... (the girl dissapeared) Orihime ?  
\- I'm here. (She was on the top of the nest and she was hitting the diamonds.) What are you waiting for ?  
\- I will be right there in a minute. Take care of it till I will try to destroy the hollow.  
\- Try to not be to bad with her, maybe she doesn't know what she is doing.  
\- I don't promise nothing.

The quincy was doing a good work by trying to kill the spider or at least to give Inoue enough time for resolve the problem. But the situation wasn't fine for a long time. Soon Ishida's body started to loose energy. He did a wrong move and the queen hit him. Orihime stopped herself in order to see if he's fine.

\- Ishida...  
\- Don't waste the time. I will be fine. You must to break the last pieces.  
\- You're such a liar. Queen, I'm here. Let the boy alone, I'm the one who do you really want.  
\- What are you trying to do ?  
\- I'm trying to safe your life and to finish my job. You can thank me later.

Orihime didn't staid to hear the boy's answer. She was moving herself fast in order to finish her duty as quick as she could. After a good run she succeded to break all the diamonds, but still the queen was too big for her and she didn't have much energy. She must find a plan till the spider will kill her. She could avoid her moves but still she started to can not move her body. Maybe if she was stronger she could win, but in this case her last solution is to accept her death with grace. She closed her eyes and she waited for the hit but she never came. She opened them and she was happy to see that orange colour. Ichigo succeded to kill the spider with just a hit while Rukia only was watching the scene while she was drinking a coup of tea. Ichigo didn't payed attention at the orange haired girl and he went to save his friend.

\- You're late.  
\- In that way you're talking with the man who saved your live ? We were late because we must to took care to the spider. Despite they weren't powerfull they were many.  
\- Is Orihime fine ?  
\- Yes, she is. I saved her in the last moment, but I chose to come here to check if you're alive.  
\- You can not escape so easily from myself.  
\- Yeah, you're right.

Ichigo jumped and let Ishida's body to Orihime. After that he went to find their friends and the rest of the people. After he succeded to save them and to take them in a safe place he returned to Ishida and the others.

\- Tsh... We must to find a good story about that.  
\- Don't worry about that. I will replace their memories. It will be like nothing happened.  
\- Good. But what we're going to do with her ? (said ichigo)  
\- I think that it's no problem as long as she keeps her mouth about what she saw here. You will never know where you can find an ally.  
\- Stop yourself from talking some much and heal their wounds and do your job.  
\- That's not the right way to speak with someone from Kuchiki's familly.  
\- I don't fucking care.  
\- What an idiot.

Ichigo run away while Rukia did her job. She didn't speak a word to her or Ishida. Maybe that was her style. After all the thing finished and everyone obtained ,,memories'' back Ishida walked Inoue to her home. They walked quiet, they changed some words when Orihime was entering in the house.

\- Do you know that you must not be a part of all of this. You can renonce any time you want. (said Ishida)  
\- I don't know what are you talking about.

The teens exchanges a sort of smile and after that Inoue closed the door. Ishida would lie if he will say that he isn't glad that Orihime decided to be a part of all of this. 


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a week since Orihime discovered Ishida and Ichigo secret. Despite that night nothing changed. Orihime wanted to rhank to Ichigo because he saved her, but he was just avoiding her. Today she will walk with Ishida after classes to eat some icecream. The most desired bell rang. All the class was happy to finish another boring day. Tatsuski laught a little about Ishida and Orihime's idea of going somewhere alone. Orihime tried to defend herself. She told to the karate's champion that she could go with them, but she denied and she wished for them to have a good time. While Orihime was walking she was thinking about ger relationship with Ishida. They were only friends. They go out sometimes alone to talk or to enjoy their time together, but nothing more. Ishida is acting always more than a friend in her presence, at least. He's sweet with her and he try to defend her how much she can. The sound of the store opened door woke up Orihime from her dream. Ishida took the door open till the orange haired girl entered. After that he went to make the command, despite the Orihime's request to go together. He soon arrived with two little box. One with vanilla for him and one with strawberries for her. She laught. It was nice to be understood by a person without saying a thing. She was mad at him when he refused her to pay for her food, but the upsad was erased as soon the raindrops started to fall from her sky. Orihime was playing with the box's cover. It was a nice little thing. Ishida only was smiling. The quiet dissapeared when Ishida succeded to caught waiter who almost dropped the icecream on Orihime. She was amaized by his moves. He seems to come from another world. The waiter apologized and thanked to his savior. Orihime laught when Ishida tried to smile when he said tha he accepted his apologizes. Some kids go around him and they were looking amaized at the tall boy. The attention wasn't a think that Ishida wanted to have, except it was for Orihime. He sat again down near him and he took a big piece of his icecream. Orihime was looking at her and she was smiling beautiful. Ishida blushed.

\- What ? Did I do something wrong. (Asked him)  
\- No, you didn't. You're perfect like always, but it's still funny to see how you're acting when you're in the center of the attention.  
\- You know well that I hate that. (And he moved his look on the window. Orihime touched his palms.)  
\- But still you're looking good as hero.  
\- Me a hero ? Don't make me laught.  
\- For me you are a hero, my hero. (Orihime closed her eyes and she gave to him the most beautiful smile that he ever seen. Ishida dropped the icecream and it felt on the table. When Orihime's eyes opened she was sorry that she made him to do such a thing. At least she could help him with cleaning. After the table was restored to its original condition Orihime wanted to go to buy another box, but Ishida stopped her.)  
\- It's fine. I guess I ate enough for today. Please sit down and let's talk about what's in your mind. (In that moment Orihime understood the reason of this meeting. He didn't want to go here for icecream as he said, he wanted to descover what was in her heart. A difficult place for everyone who wants to enter there, including the orange haired girl. She listened to his request and she took her seat back. She didn't want to speak loud about what she wanted to know, but Ishida was the best one who can respond at her question, at least in this moment.)  
\- I'm thinking about Ichigo.  
\- Ichigo ? (The boy's look changed in a lost one and she undertood at what he was thinking. She blushed and she began to move her hands in the air.)  
\- It's not what you think. I don't like him. I just wanted to say thanks to him, because he saved me, but he's trying to avoid me as much as he can. (Ishida's look got back at the normal. He was a little scared abot the girls feeling about that shinnigami, but he was relieved that it's just her big care about all the person she met even they were bad. She always looks at the good part at the persons, that one the reasons because Ishida loves her.)  
\- Don't worry. He has nothing against you. He's just different. He dislikes the thanks, he isn't that type of the person who likes to say sorry, to be honest I never hear him to say sorry, maybe just when he's acting like a popular guy, but he's doing all of this because he's trying to hide himself under that mask, under his fans.  
\- Why would he do such a thing ?  
\- I don't know. Maybe because he's hurt ? I heard that he lost his mother when he was still young. He was there with her in that day. I heard rumors that he saw hos she was killed, but I don't know what happened. The only one who knows that is Ichigo. Maybe Tatsuski knows something. She's an old friend with him, despite their bond isn't so strong in the present. Maybe she will say to you more.  
\- I don't think so. She doesn't like me about asking her about her and Ichigo's past. Despite I'm her best friend she didn't said me a thing she said to me just to not stay around him.  
\- That's strange even for Tatsuski. Could they been together ?  
\- I don't know, despite I want to. I wanted to repair their bond, but I could do nothing. Ichigo was always around girls and Tatsuski is Tatsuski.  
\- Maybe it was only one side love.  
\- Ishida, stop. It isn't nice to speak about others life, despite it's tempting.  
\- Ok, you win, but I have a request. You must to answer at one of my questions how honest you can.  
\- I don't understand why you're asking me that, but I have no problem about it. What do you want to ask me ?  
\- I... (And the windows near them broke apart in many pieces. Ishida sweared and he shook Orihime's body. No reponse, he tried to call her name but nothing happened. Her body become colder and her heart beats slower. Ishida was angry now. He took her body in his arms and he walked on that window. He could feel that hollow's presence. If he would feel it sooner she wouldn't be hurt. He felt another spiritual energy. He could recognize it from a thousand. He run in that direction and he stop himself in front of his target. That person stopped.

\- What the hell, Ishida ? What are you doing here and with that girl.  
\- I want to ask you a favor.  
\- You can't wait till I will kill that hollow ?  
\- No, because that's mine. (Ichigo saw the determination on the Ishida's face and he know that it wasn't good to put himself between him and his pray. He put his sword back on his back and Ishida pushed the girl body in his arms. Ichigo blushed.) - Hey ! What the hell are you thinking ?  
\- I need you to take care of her. She's in a bad shape. Take her to your father to heal her wounds. Move quick.

Ichigo would to complain about this, but Ishida dissapeared. He will pay for this later. Ichigo started to run back at his house. Orihime was trying to open hers eyes, but she couldn't. She could still to sense the smell. It was Ichigo's. What he's doing with her ? She couldn't think more, because she fainted again. Ichigo changed himself in his normal body and entered on the door. He wished to not been seen by anybody, but Yuzu make her apparence.

\- Onee-chan, what are you doing with that girl ? (Ichigo wanted to speak, but Karin cut his words)  
\- He's a teen now. Why are you still bother to ask him, because the answer is clear he wants to... (Ichigo succeded in the last moment to cover his black haired sister's mouth. He must to admit that she grow more quickly that he could believe, but still he doesn't mark her's childhood. But his efforts were useless, because his father make his apparence.)  
\- Ichigo I told you that if you want have fun with the girls you must never...  
\- Shut up (All the room was covered soom in quiet) Now, if everyone could listen to me. I brought her here to check her.  
\- Ichigo how could you speak in this way in fron of your sisters. If you wanted to give me such a nice present you must to use...  
\- (Ichigo punched him) Shut up, old pervert. I wanted you to check her injuries and heal them. You're a doctor so do your damn job.

Isshin wanted to make another jokes with his son, but he was scared about his life. His son have in this moment a murder look so he changed his bahavior in a doctor's one. Ichigo put the girl on the couch and Isshin checked her. After some time he leave the body and he want to take his medical instruments. Ichigo's move himself in the front of the silver box and Isshin understood that his son needs answers before he could heal the beauty teen.

\- She's fine Ichigo. She will survive, but she have some glass pieces in her body if you can move I want to heal her quick because she hadn't much blood in her sistem.

Ichigo seems to be a little glad by his answer, but he still sent a bad look at him. Isshin chose to give to the patient all his attention.  
After a half of hours Orihime's body was clean by the glass peaces and by the bloon. Yuzu and Karin changed Orihime in one of theirs mother dress. Ichigo was feeling sad when he saw that old dress on her body. The memories of his mother come back in his mind. He took one book from the library and after that he moved Orihime in one hospital room. Ichigo chose one of the best. He put her body easily on the bed. He couldn't look at her now. After he finished he was looking on the window. He could see Ishida fighting with that Hollow. He had defended him, but he still is hurting the hollow's body. He was doing to much for just a girl, but he has to admit it he didn't have such a bad taste. Relationships aren't his problem. All he wanted was his familly to be safe, for that he wanted to become a shinnigami. He moved a chair as far away from the bed he could and he was reading one of his favorite's book while he was waiting Ishida.  
The pages were moving faster, the time was flowing and Ichigo was on the last page of his book. He stopped himself when he heard someone calling him. The person was Orihime, but she wasn't awake. She was dreaming something. He went to check her temperature and she was burning. He wanted to bring some pills for her, but her hand stopped him. She was calling him Sora and she begged him to don't leave herself alone. Ichigo was feeling strange now, he wanted to wake her up but she opened her eyes. She soon jumped in his arms. Ichigo didn't know what to do. She was embracing him hard and he could sense her tears on her neck.

\- I'm so glad that you're fine. I was so scared after you left. I didn't have anybody next to me. I'm still waiting for you to come back at your home and to call my again your little Orihime. Onee-chan... (Ichigo could fell her pain. It's true that he tasted a good piece of it, but no us much as her so he chose to play her brother's role till she will calm herself. He responded at her embrace and he touched gently her head. He could feel that her cry intensified, but it was good to let the pain to flow)  
\- It's alright. You have nothing to be scared of. I was with you all the time and I will always be, even if you're seeing me or not.  
\- But onee-chan...  
\- Sh... Your face don't look pretty when it's covered in tears.  
\- I love you, Onee-chan. (Ok, those words will be the hard thing that he must to say. He never said them to another person other than his familly, but still he was playing the old brother's role isn't it ? )  
\- I love you too, Orihime. (The door opened hard and Ishida went to punch Ichigo. Orihime was looking scared at her friend and she protected her brother with her body.)  
\- Ishida what are you trying to do ? Why do you want to hit onee-chan ?  
\- (Ishida gaze stopped at Ichigo's face. He made him a sign to shut up his mouth. Ishida didn't know what to think, but he tried at least to act nice.) Sorry, Orihime. I didn't know that it was him. I'm sorry if you throught that I would hit your brother.  
\- It's fine. Onee-chan isn't upsad. Onee-chan do you want to go at your favorite donuts shop. I know that their your favorites.  
\- No, it's fine. All I want is you to sleep. You were hurt so you must increase your strenght.  
\- Will you be still here when I will wake up ?  
\- I will.  
\- Do you promise ?  
\- I promise.  
\- Good night, onee-chan.  
\- Good night, Orihime.

The boys exited the room and let her dream peacefully. Ishida wanted some explanations about all the situation. Ichigo went with him in a quiet place and he started his story.

\- I didn't do anything to her, just you said. I took her to my father to heal her and after that I staied with her till you come. But it wasn't my fault that she was acting like that. Maybe it's because she had lost all that blood. (Ishida punched him) For what the hell was that ?  
\- Because you touched her. I hope for your best to be true what did you say.  
\- What the hell, Ishida. You saw with your eyes that she throught that I was her brother. Why are you acting like that. I throught that we're friends.  
\- We are, but I will be with my eyes on you. I hope that you don't want to hurt her.  
\- I have no interest in her. What's wrong with you. I know that you like her, but hitting me you will not rezolve the probleme.  
\- You have right, but at least I'm feeling better.

And the quicy left, leting Ichigo lost in space. He wouldn't think that Ishida would do such a thing to him because just a girl. 


	6. Chapter 6

Orihime woke up and she was scared to see that she was no longer in her room. She was dressed with another's one dress. When she looked better at it she could recognize it. It was the dress that woman wore in the picture she saw in Tatsuski's album. She raised herself but she felt the pain of her body. She remembered the last day. She was hit by that pieces of glass. She wanted to move herself as usually, but one wound opened and some blood stained a piece of the dress. Orihime was now feelind bad for what she did. In the next moment he heard the door opening and she saw Ichigo with his motorcyclist helmet on his head, with a toast bread in his mouth and a tray with food of his hand. Ichigo was asking himself why the girl is looking so strange at him, but he soon realized that he wasn't around her sisters or around anyone who knows him outside the school. He smiled and he let his helmet and the tray on the table. After that he ate the toast bread of his mouth and he started to speak.

\- Sorry that I scared you. I wanted to give you the breakfast. It isn't made by myself, it's made by my sister Yuzu. She's cooking fine so you have no reason to be scared of. (Ichigo put the tray on the bed, but the girl didn't wanted to eat something.) Are you fine ?  
\- Yes, I am. Thank you for the food, but I'm not hungry. When can I leave ?  
\- (Ichigo didn't expected her words but he must to expect that from a girl like she. She made him smile again. It was strange for her to see him smiling. She never saw him before like that.) You can not go anyway till you will not finish your breakfast. Doctor's order. (Orihime was looking in his eyes and she could see warm in them. Could really be the cool boy attitude just a mask ?) What ? I have something on my face ?  
\- No... It's just strange for me to see you so different. It's like you're a different person.  
\- Tsh... You should not believe what you're seeing. (He raised himself up. Could she made him upsad ?) I will wait you in the hall. It will be nice if you can hurry a little otherwise we will lost the begining of the first hour.  
\- Oh, no... It's already so late ? (Inoue started to eat quicly her pancakes. They were with strawberries. Her favorite flavour. But how he could know that. Ichigo tried to not laught seeing her eating so fast.) What happened ? Didn't you said to me to rush ?  
\- I joked, but it fine that I succed to make you to eat something. It's a begining. We have enough time. (Orihime blushed. How could she be caught with so a stupid move. Ichigo took his helmet back and he exited the room without saying a word. That boy was something. You can not know how he will act. She smiled and she ate her breakfast peacefully. She finished in some minutes. Ichigo was wrong. Yuzu is a fantastic cook. She exited the room and she wanted to wash them, but Ichigo was waiting for her at the exit with his back on the wall and playing with some keys. He grinned. Orihime didn't know what to say she just followed him. He stopped himself in the kitchen and he put the tray in the sink and after that he wanted to go outside but Orihime stopped him.

\- Wait.  
\- What happened ?  
\- I want to thanks to Yuzu for the food and maybe to help her with the dishes or...  
\- Tsh... Don't bother yourself. She isn't there. In fact there are just you and me in all the house. (Orihime blushed and Ichigo realized soon how that souded. He wanted to face palm himself but that would ruin for good his cool attitude.) Let's go. You can talk with her tonight.  
\- Tonight ?  
\- Yes, you aren't healed yet and my father insisted to check if you're fine. He's an odd man but he does his job pretty well. Of course if you have other things better to do I will understand. (Normally she would decline his offer, but it wasn't like she have other places where she can be. She wasn't to stay alone so she could make an exception for this time)  
\- Fine, I will accept. (Ichigo started to not be so surprised by the girl's answer. She started to become interesting. That was his reason to invite her at the dinner. He must to remind to himself to send a message to Yuzu to inform her about their guest. Ichigo gave to Orihime a helmet and she was looking worried.)  
\- What did happen ? Don't tell me that you're scaread about a ride with my motorcycle.  
\- No, it isn't that. It just that I wasn't on a motorcycle before.  
\- So this is the perfect moment to try. You should not be scared. I'm pretty good at driving.  
\- Ok.

They exited the house and Ichigo was up. Orihime tried to imite him, but it was harder with her dress, but she finally succeded. Ichigo started the engine, but the motorcycle wasn't moving.

\- Tsh... I forgot to ask you something.  
\- What is it ?  
\- Do you want to go at your place to take your stuff ?  
\- Yes, it would be nice. I'm living just across the Hasana's bridge.  
\- Got it. By the way you must to catch my back well if you don't want to fall. (Orihime blushed and embraced his back. It was strange because it was feeling so good.) Here we go.

Ichigo started to drive of the Karakure's streets. At the begining Orihime was scared and she was shaking, but after some time she was feeling just fine. It wasn't a big distace so their travel finished quick. He stopped the motorcycle in front of her block and he waited there for her to change herself up. He wouldn't believe that Orihime and Tatsuski were living in the same building. He was wishing to not meet her there, but the luck wasn't on his side this morning. Tatsuski just exited the buiding after some time. She was shocked to see the orange haired boy there and she could guess that something was happening between hers back.

\- What are you doing here ?  
\- I was just driving and I throught to stop here. It's there a problem ?  
\- Don't try to act like an innocent guy, something is happening here, isn't it ?  
\- No, it's just in your mind. (The black haired fighter couldn't trust a word, but her assumptions were soon confirmed by the apparition of the orange haired girl. She tried to hide the box she was holding in her hands when she saw her best friend.)  
\- Oh... Tatsuski-chan, I didn't know that you were here.  
\- I see that too, with my own eyes. What's happening between you two, Hime ?  
\- Orihime is my girlfriend. (Said Ichigo and the girls were surprised. The black haired girl couldn't believe what he was saying and she could read on Orihime's face her shock) I only joking. Orihime was hurt yesterday and Ishida asked my help because he had some things to do so I helped her and we're here. Other questions ? (Tatsuski had more questions in her mind, of course, but she forgot them all when she heard the boy's joke. She know that he didn't do that because she wanted to laught she did that to close her mouth. She hated him so much and she wanted to hit his face. Orihime didn't say a thing. She was watching only. She gave the box to Ichigo, after what she asked Tatsuski to go at school with her.) You aren't healed yet so it isn't good to walk so much.  
\- It's what I want so please respect my desire. Let's go, Tatsuski.

The girls left and Ichigo didn't move himself. He was looking at the orange haired girl who was more and more interesting. He heard from Ishida when he was drunk and talked only about her that she wasn't the type of the person who hurt people. She was good and fragile. Could he hit a tender spot ? That thing lighted his imagination. He wanted to know more about her so he planned already his day. He grinned. He decided to descover the girl's true personality. So he started his engine again and he drove to the hight school. Tatsuski didn't say a thing all the way. Orihime was feeling bad, she knows that she hurt her feeling, but she wanted to hear her saying something rather that be quiet. She would accept any kind of punish to have her friend back. Tatsuski stopped herself without saying a thing. Orihime was now more concerned.

\- Tatsuski, are you alright ?  
\- No, I'm not. I tried to protect you from him, but you didn't listen to me. I'm upsad, Hime.  
\- I'm...  
\- Stop. (Some wet tears escaped from her eyes) I know that you're sorry, I know that you didn't do something wrong. I trust you, but you see I know him better. After his mother's death he changed himself. He was with so many girls, but with no one. He used them to forget his pain and that's only what a monster could do. That's the reason why I hadn't talk with him in the same way, because he lost himself, he lost the true person he was, because he lost the person what he had loved the most. I don't want you, Hime to be his toy. To play with you as much as he will like and leave you after all.  
\- Tatsuski, trust me. I don't feeling nothing for him. I will not leave him to do such things to me. Pleae trust me.  
\- I know that, you don't must to repeat. (Tatsuski cleaned her face) Alright what are we doing here ? Let's go to the class. I can stay too much upsad on you.  
\- Tatsuski-chan (Orihime hugged her)  
\- Stop yourself. You will destroy my reputation. (Orihime smiled and she freed her friend.)  
\- That's my Tatsuski-chan.  
\- Pf... Shut up.

And the girls entered in the class smiling and laghting when they saw the chemestry teacher there.

\- I think we have problems. (Tatsuski whispered to Orihime ear)  
\- Yes you have. Arisawa is such a plesure to see you at my class. How long didn't we see each other ?  
\- Well see.. For some time.  
\- Since the last year. How do you expect to pass my domain if you aren't going at least at my hours ? Do you thing that you're a little genius ? And don't try to escuse yourself by saying that you must to practise at your karate's club because I spoke with your teacher and half of the time you wasn't there.  
\- I...  
\- We're sorry because we were late. Please excuse us, Mr. Dazashi. It wouldn't happen ever again. (Said Orihime)  
\- Mrs. Inoue you don't have nothing to apologize for. I was informed by your condition and I wasn't expecting you here, but on the other side she...  
\- She helped my a lot by helping me to walk to school. It's my fault that she's late. She walked by my side all the way and took care of my health so please punish me if you want to punish someone.  
\- Hime...  
\- Of, fine. Because it was a special case I can overlook.  
\- Thank you, Mr. Dazashi. (Said Orihime, but she was interrupted)  
\- But I want you Arisawa to make me an essay till tomorrow about the today leson and it must to be good otherwise you will repeat the year.  
\- Yes, I understood, Mr. Dazashi.  
\- Now move yourselves at you places. I lost enough time with you two.

The girls listened to the order and they staied quit all the hour. When the bell rand Tatsuski walked fast at Inoue's desk to say thanks to her.

\- You saved my skin there.  
\- I didn't do nothing, I only said the truth. (Tatsuski know that she didn't lie. She said the truth that she believed so it isn't actually a big problem. Tatsuski moved herself in front of Orihime when she saw Ichigo coming)  
\- So we meet again, I guess. Morning, Tatsuski. Can you let me for a second to speak with Orihime ?  
\- What do you want from her ?  
\- Particular nothing, it's just something what my old man asked for. He wanted to know if she wants to inform his father about what happened.  
\- Ichigo stop your jokes. His father died a long time ago.  
\- He's alive. Those papers confirm it. (The black haired girl took quick the papers and read them. Ichigo said the truth it seems that Orihime's father is still alive. She saw Orihime raised next to her and look at the paper. She seemed scared when she saw that man's picture.)  
\- It can not be true. (said her)  
\- I'm afraid that is it. Your father is still alive, but he's in jail. He was senteced for the murder of your mother. He will stay a long time there, but still. Legally we should inform him, that's why my father wanted to ask you, because if you don't want we will not say a word.  
\- But how is possible. I know that I was at his and my mother's funeral, despite the rest of that day is in fog.  
\- All was a lie or you imaginated all of this, sorry to say that. (Orihime's eyes got wet and when she saw Ishida she jumped in his arms. He embraced her back but he didn't know what happened. After Tatsuski's look he could sense that he missed something important.)  
\- Orihime, what happened ?  
\- My father is alive. (The quicy was in shock)  
\- How could it be possible ? Didn't you said that she is dead?  
\- Sora lied me. (And she started to cry louder and Ishida was only by her side. He understood that he couldn't to find more. Ichigo didn't want to hurt her, despite he should to know that she doesn't know all about her past. Tatsuski pulled Ichigo outside.)  
\- If that's just a joke of you I would...  
\- You know better than anyone that I don't joke with such things.  
\- But how did you know about that ?  
\- It seems that Sora was a patient at out clinic so it was easy for my old man to investigate a little about Orihime's past and relatives.  
\- What do you find ?  
\- I found that his father wasn't so a nice man. He seems to be the perfect man, but inside his house it was a monster. I hate those kind of man. How could you name yourself a man if you use your fource to hit and hurt your familly. That man wouldn't have the right to live so much after what he did.  
\- How did he was caught ?  
\- It seems that he murdered his wife in the kitchen with a knife. He was drunk in that time and he didn't know that Orime was here or he didn't care. It seems that Orihime him with a glass bottle and that put him on the floor and made him to loose an eye. Her brother find them later and he found Orihime in a corner with blood on her hands. She tried to save her mother but she failed. After that Orihime wasn't in a good shape. But she succeded to recover herself, despite she lost her memories. She had nightmares about that night and her brother probably said to her another story about what happened. She couldn't be considered a witness because she lost her memories, but the police had enough proves to send him to jail. She and his brother moved there and you know the rest of the story. - I can not believe what I just heard. It's just incredible.  
\- Sometimes the reality can be in this way, but we should to say to her the whole story.  
\- It's funny that the boy who couldn't speak never abouth his mother death is so concerned about the others need to remember the past.  
\- So you want to hide all of her like her brother did ?  
\- Yes. At least she will can a normal life. Probably that was Sora's wish.  
\- You're so sentimental.  
\- Yeah, you can say that. Orihime suffered enough. Let her alone Ichigo if you cared at me sometimes.  
\- I promise to you that I will not tell to her nothing, but I will not promise to you to let her alone.  
\- Why ?  
\- I don't know. She is like me but she chose another way. Maybe I want to see how could I be if I would be like her.  
\- Are you sure that's nothing more ?  
\- Tsh... You know me as good as I should not to respond at your question. See you later.

Ichigo left with those pages in his arms. He was right, Tatsuski realized what he said. He likes in a odd way her orange haired girl so she musn't been scared about her safety anymore. 


	7. Chapter 7

In the class the atmosphere wasn't as tense as Ichigo throught. Inoue seems to be fine even if she is in Ishida's arms. The quincy was looking at him insistent, but the orange haired boy was speaking with some girls, but Sika interrupted the conversation. She wanted to jumb in his arms but Ichigo just moved himself and he made Sika to jump on a desk. The teens laught, but Sika was nervous and she pushed her finger on Ichigo's chest.

\- Ichigo what are you trying to do ?  
\- I was speaking till you interrupted me with your presence.  
\- How rude you can be... after all happened between us.  
\- Tsh... Nothing happened. Can you leave me alone, you make me bored.

The girl snapped. Ichigo didn't respond at her crisis, he only moved his head back in the position. The other girl jumped in Ichigo's help and the girl soon left with the gaze in the floor. Orihime was looking at the scene too. She was happy that Ichigo returned himself so the people can move their attention on him and they will leave her alone. She moved herself from Ishida after she regained her control of her body and her feeling. Maybe Ichigo had right about her past, but that shouldn't be a problem for her. Even her father is alive she wouldn't speak with him ever again. Ishida remained in the same position and he seemed surprised by the rapidity with what Orihime rezolve the situation. She was more stonger than he could be dreaming. She moved her hand in front of his eyes and that make him to recover his feeling again. Orihime just smiled, maybe amused by the situation.

\- Are you fine, Ishida ?  
\- I should the be the one who must to ask that. (Orihime gingled)  
\- I fine Ishida, I promise. No hurt feelings. I wanted to thank you because you were on my side again. Sorry that I jumpen on you in that way, probably I put you in a bad light.  
\- I don't think so. Probably there are many other boys who want you in their arms and from that point of view I'm a winner. (Orihime smiled and hit the boy with no force in his right arm. She knows that he was acting like that to make her smile so she could at lest to respond at his attemps.)  
\- You're such a liar.  
\- If you say so... Do you have plans for tonight ?  
\- In fact I have. I must to go back at the Kurosaki's clinic for an examination and after that I will take the diner with the Kurosaki familly. Is something important ?  
\- No... Mr. White was acting odd in the last time and I throught that maybe your presence will make him happier.  
\- Mr. White is an important thing. Maybe I could...  
\- No, please go. I'm sure that Mr. White could wait another night to spend some time with you.  
\- Sent to him my best wishes and a big hug. Maybe I will visit you tomorrow after Tatsuski's fight, but I don't know when exactly.  
\- He's just a cat, Orihime. You don't need to plan your life after him.  
\- Um... Sorry. Probably I lost myself again, but we can talk about that later, I must to go to the school yard to change myself for our gym class. The teacher was so angry with my when I wore my personal equipment. - I liked that.  
\- Me too, but i throught that she doesn't like yellow. Maybe in the future I will try something different. - You have my support.  
\- Thank you Ishida. See you later.  
\- Yes.

After the girl left the room Ishida went at Ichigo to obtain some informations, but it seems that it will be hard to be in his approach. That bastard should throught about that when he pushed away the ,,president'' of his fan club. But at least girls are girls. You can make them to do what you want if you would use appropriate means like a small rumor about the most expensive clothing store to have a huge reduction for the lastest colection. The girls almost trampled him in theis way for the exit. Ichigo was sitting calm on a desk and he smirked when he saw his friend stormed by the girls.

\- Good work, Ishida. I expected you to pass throw them, but I hoped that you would have a better plan. But I can not to complain. You offered my some resons to laught about you later.  
\- I didn't do all of these because I wanted to hear your jokes. I want to know what you found out about Orihime's past.  
\- Sorry to disappoint you, but I must to keep my mouth close. If you want some answers why wouldn't you ask your little girlfriend or Tatsuski.  
\- Orihime isn't my girlfriend. We're just friends and if I wanted to ask them I would not be there to waste my time with you.  
\- Sorry, Ishida, but for this time you must to dig the answers only by yourself.  
\- Sometimes I'm asking myself why are we friends.  
\- Tsh... You're thinking too much.  
\- And you think too few.  
\- Good. Now you found your answer. (The hollow detector lighted by himself.) Let's destroy some hollow asses. You would feel better after this.  
\- The violence is your response at all the problems ?  
\- Tsh... I didn't forced you to do a thing so you must do that. More hollows for me.

Ichigo pushed his badge on his heart and he jumped on the window. After some seconds of thinking Ishida dropped his nonviolent thoughts and he went after the bad spiritual pressure. Maybe they don't had a reason why they become friends, but something is clear. As long as hollows will invade Karakura the two boys will fight together and that bond will mentain their friendship strong.  
Orihime was with Tatsuski and Chizuro at the sport class. When the teacher read the students names she realized that Rukia wasn't between them. Speaking of her, she didn't seen her again after she healed her ans Ishida. Could she went back to her word ? Tatsuki saw that her friend was in her world right now, but that couldn't be allowed at Mrs. Fitchi's class. She hit her with her leg just before the teacher could move her gaze on her. She smiled at the teache, but the teacher sent her back just an angry face. Maybe she couldn't be liked by everyone. The girls started to run around the yard. Tatsuski and Chizuiro competed while Orihime tried to reach them. It was hard to think that when she was upsad no one could catch her, but in situation like these she was slow like a turtle. Tatsuski laught and encouraged her to be fast, but that will not help her, because an invizible explosion put her on the ground. It wasn't the first time when strange things happened so she succeded to fall on her legs like a cat. After the dust disappeared she could see a hollow creature. It was a long creature, with many arms and legs and it could move them how it desired. The creature looked at Orihime and licked her lips. Orihime body shook when she felt the hollow's power. He was too strong for her, but she must to lure him in an other place to save her friends. The spirit approached by her and he made her legs to sink in the sand. He made her to loose her throughts for a second, but she must not to do that. She must to be strong for her friends. The throughts about her friends make her stronger and she could escape from the spirit's energy and she run as fast and afar she could. The hollow chased her and she was glad about that, but she should think about a plan before she would do such a thing. For now all she could do it was to wait for Ishida or Ichigo to come to save her. She was surprised by the monstor strange ability to lengten pieces of his body and he succeded to grab her. His grip intensify as much the girl tried to escape. The hollow hold her near his body and he laught when he looked better at her.

\- It must to be a joke, isn't it ? How could you to be so stupid challange me when you know that you're so weak. The people are so pathetic. They try so desperate to save the live of their friends that they lose their owns. It was your bad luck to meet me, Gazard, one of the most strongest hollows from this world. Despite you're not strong enough you smell nice, I'm sure that your soul will be delicious.  
\- If my soul is the only thing that you want, please don't hurt the people. (The monster was annoyed and he raised her stronger.)  
\- Do you think that you're in the position to ask me favours ? You're my lunch. The food must not to speak. Nothing more to say ? Were are the friends that you saved ? They will not come to save you ? (The hollow approached his face to Orihime and when he was on the point to eat her soul a white light broke his mask.) It can not be true. (The hollow's body dissapeared and Orihime body was caught by some strong arms. When she saw that arms she know how the person was)  
\- Are you fine.  
\- Yes, I am. Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. (Orihime moved herself on her legs and she tried to avoid the teen's look)  
\- What did you want to do ?  
\- I wanted to save our friends...  
\- By putting your life in danger. Really ? How could you be so stupid ?  
\- Because I know that you or Ishida will come to save me.  
\- But if I or Ishida had not arrived in time ? What the hell.  
\- I'm sorry.  
\- Tsh... I don't want to hear your stupid excuses. Why did you do all of this ?  
\- I told you. I wanted to protect my friends even with the price of my life. (That words reminded Ichigo's by ones of them. When he went at that Karate dojo. He wanted to do all he could to protect his familly, but he failed. Ichigo put his sword back on his back. That move make Orihime to look at him. For this time he was the one who tried to cover his face, his feeling.)  
\- It's fine, then. But I hope that will be the first and the last one when you would do such a thing.  
\- Ichi...  
\- I will not say a word to Ishida, but be more carefull.

After he finished to say these words Inoue could heard Tatsuski's voice calling her. She moved her gaze reflexively, but when she moved it back, the boy wasn't there. She smiled. Kurosaki Ichigo wasn't such a bad person. She returned to her friend and she continued her regular program. When the school ended Ichigo was on his motorcycle and he was waiting for her. All the girls were shocked when they saw the orange haired girl climbing on Ichigo's motorcycle and hugging his back. They soon left letting them choke with the smoke. Orihime could sense Ichigo's muscles tenses. For this time she didn't do nothing wrong so what's bothering him ? Should she ask him ? She didn't know him well and she didn't know exactly if they're friends or know. A weak ago he was just the popular boy and she was a stranger for him, but now... could this strange situation to create a connection between them. She could at least try to make him happy. He saved her life twice till now.

\- Ichigo ?  
\- What ?  
\- Are you feeling fine ?  
\- No.  
\- Do you want to talk about that ?  
\- No.  
\- If you want to talk I will listen you.  
\- Got it.  
\- Do you want to know what I'm doing when I'm upsad.  
\- No. I want you to shut up. I'm angry now, ok ? Could you that ?  
\- Yes.

The silance covered the two teens again. Ichigo didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he is angry now. He stopped his motorcycle and waited till the girl descended. After that he secured it and they could enter in the house. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes when he saw that his father was wearing white and black costume, but one of his eyes was black. He searched with his gaze his sisters and he saw them dressed up in elegant dresses. Probably Karin hit him. He didn't saw her to wear since aunt Lucile wedding. He would make fun of her if he would be in a better mode, but right now he wanted to know what was his father reason to organize such a think. The old man approached to them, but without hitting Ichigo. He kissed Orihime's hand and welcomed them. Isshin wanted to grab Orihime to invite here in the livingroom, but Orihime moved himself in front of the girl.

\- What are you planning ?  
\- I'm not planning nothing. (And he winked)  
\- Don't play with me like that. I know you better.  
\- (Isshin walke at Yuzu an he was crying on her shoulder) Why what I was wrong to have such an ungrateful child, and after all the work that I made.  
\- Onee-chan, don't you like how we arranged the room ? (asked Yuzu)  
\- Of course I do, but why did you do such a thing ? It's just a normal dinner.  
\- Normal dinner ? (asked Yuzu and Isshin in the same time)  
\- I told you guys that you understood all wrong, but you didn't want to listen to me ? (Said Karin, after what Yuzu and Isshin was crying together)  
\- Karin what the hell is happening here ?  
\- They throught that you will ask Orihime to be your wife.  
\- The hell...  
\- But they didn't listened to me and they did all of that. I hard stopped them to send wedding invitations.  
\- I can not believe that's happening.  
\- Neigher I, since when a girl like Orihime will look at you. You're such an idiot. - Tsh... In this way are you speaking about your brother ?  
\- Leave me alone. I don't care about what are you doing. I'm glad that you kill the party. I was sure that I could matter on you. I will go to change myself from these stupids things. Could you do something with them before I come back ? Thank you, Onee-chan. You're the best.

Karin went up on the stairs, Isshin and Yuzu were crying, Inoue was looking confused so Ichigo decided to sit on a chair and think about what he can do. After Karin closed the door Orihime realized where she was and she touched Ichigo's shoulder. He didn't shout, he didn't rejected her, he just put his palm on hers. She could see that he's so distract by the situation that he's not realizing what he's doing so she is the only one who can save the situation. She took Ichigo's hand and after that Isshin's and Yuzu's ones and sat them at the table. After that she went in the kitchen and she placed the plates with food in the right of the everyone. The food smell woke them up and they started to eat. Orihime was the first one who started to speak. She complimented Yuzu's food and she tried to guess the ingrediends by only tasting. She was good at that, but she missed the last ingredient. She couldn't sense exactly what can be and Ichigo laught when he saw her trying so hard for just a silly game, but he tried to act cool when Yuzu saw him.

\- Onee-chan, don't disturb her. Please excuse my brother's rudeness.  
\- Tsh... Why don't you tell him what is it to finish this stupid thing. - Onee-chan why are you so grumpy. Did you fought with anyone else again ?  
\- I don't want to talk about that.  
\- Son, don't you know that hidding things it's not good for your healt. I don't want my grandchildren to..  
\- Shut up. (said Karin) What the hell are you doing here without me ?  
\- We're eating. (answered Yuzu) And so do you if you wouldn't go to your room. If you want some you could take your plate from the kitchen. I guess that it's still warm.  
\- What desert did you prepared ?  
\- Cinnamon. (Said victorious Orihime)  
\- Cinnamon ? (The black haired twin was confused about the girl's answer.)  
\- Onee-chan, you cheated. (Said Yuzu to Ichigo)  
\- Come on, she would guess, just I gaved her a little clue. (Yuzu made and upsad look so Ichigo caught her and he tickled her on the couch. They were laughting. Orihime liked to see the two brothers playing with each other. Yuzu was so different beside her twin sister. Karin took a piece of cake and she went back in her room, Isshin tried to stop her, but that was useless. The black haired girl just exited her room in his face. Orihime smiled. Kurosaki fammily was so coloured. Orihime's eyes stopped on the poster above the sofa. It was with a beautiful orange haired woman. Ichigo looked a little like her. In the corner of the poster she could see a name wrote with red letters: Masaki Kurosaki. So she was the person who changed Ichigo completly. She blushed when Isshin caught her looking at the image with his dead wife.

\- I'm sorry.  
\- You have nothing to be sorry of. Masaki was a beauty so she attracks the gazes on her even when she's no longer here. Sometimes I'm asking myself why a woman like her would chose an idiot like me to be her husband. (Orihime didn't know what to say, but in Kurosaki's house that's never a problem.) Maybe that's the Kurosaki's luck. The are having beautiful women aroun them even though they don't deserve. (Orihime smiled, but she hit a glass while she tried to move her hand)  
\- Oh, no. I'm so sorry. (Orihime was cleaning the sherds while she could sense Isshin's hand on her shoulder.)  
\- You remind me of Masaki. When she was dreaming with her eyes open or when she didn't know what to say she broke a glass. Because of that the glass seller is still scared about me. He never understood how a familly could broke them so fast and easily. Don't pay attention at me, you must not to clean it.  
\- I can not to do that. It's my fault.  
\- Do whatever you want. How's your body ? It's hurting you ?  
\- No. I have not even a wound. Thanks to you. You're a very good doctor. (Isshin was surprised by her words. In no way her wounds could be healed so quick.) Are you ok ?  
\- Oh, yes, I am. I will go outside to light a cigarette. (Isshin put the cigarette in his mouth while Orihime tried to thank you about his care) If you want something bother my soon. I will be back soon. Make yourself comfortable.

With those saied Isshin exited the room and Orihime turned herself to take her look back. But she hit herself by Ichigo's body and made him to spill some juice on his white t-shirt.

\- Oh, I'm sorry, Ichigo I wouldn't do that.  
\- Tsh, it's not problem. I wanted to ask you if you want some too. (Ichigo took his t-shirt from him and throw him on the sofa. Orihime blushed. She never seen a boy half naked in front of her. Ichigo didn't know what's the problem, but he soon realized that he probably did something wrong again.) Are you fine ?  
\- Mhm...  
\- Sure ?  
\- Mhm...  
\- Do you want something ?  
\- Could you... put something on you ? (In that moment Ichigo understoon what was in the girl's mind. Probably it wasn't a smart move to do such a thing in front of her. He smiled. Maybe he didn't do something good, but he liked that she likes his body.)  
\- Yeah. No problem. (He took one green T-shirt fron hanger and put in on him.) Better ?  
\- Yes. (He smiled again. He liked that she was a pure girl, but it was wrong for her to be around him. He didn't want to change her. Orihime sat near a window and Ichigo staid at some distance away with his hands in his pokets and he was looking at her. She staied there for some time. She didn't moved. She was just looking at the sky. That made Ichigo to be interested about what she can see. He moved himself closer to her, but he couldn't see something different, just an ordinary night sky. Orihime gingled. Ichigo moved his gaze on her.

\- What's so interesting here ?  
\- Can you see ?  
\- I guess not. For me it's just an ordinary thing.  
\- Really ? It's not ordinary at all. It's nothing the same. The sky is changing every night. I tried to make a sky map with my mother, but we failed because of that. Sometimes beautiful things like that can been seen just for a moment.  
\- My mom saied to me that every person receive a star when they're born and the star will protect you and it will light your destiny. But probably that was just a lie or just a story for children.  
\- Did you believe her ?  
\- Yes, I did but...  
\- That's the only thing what matters. She saied to you that story because she throught that it was beautiful and maybe when you would be older you would say it to another one and you will light their day.  
\- Maybe. (Ichigo smiled and he moved a chair next to Inoue's one and they we're watching starts together. Ichigo was feeling umcomfortable and made Orihime to smile.)  
\- Aren't you used with such things, don't you ?  
\- You caught me. I didn't stayed in a place to do such a silly thing since many years ago and maybe it's a little scary to feel that I miss it. (Orihime move her palm on his)  
\- It isn't wrong to miss something. When you're missing something we understand how important those things are for us.  
\- Do you have things what you miss ?  
\- Of course I have, Ichigo. I miss my mother and brother so much. Sometimes I wish to give anything just to stay a litter more with them. You ?  
\- I... I'm missing my mother too. I want to see her to say that I'm sorry because what I did, despite I don't think that she could ever forgive me. (Orihime saw him trying to open himself in front of her, but she understood how hard it can be so she put her head on his shoulder and embraced his waist)  
\- Mothers will forgive always the childen for what they did so she will forget you. (Ichigo blushed. Her touch was feeling well. He felt that he could talk in front of her, but still it was hard)  
\- You don't know what I did. No one knows.  
\- Ichigo, you're not the only person in this room who doesn't have a good past.  
\- Despite of that you didn't ?  
\- Didn't ?  
\- ... kill your mother. (The room was silent again. Orihime raised herself and she could see his face. Some tears were in the corners of his eyes, but he hid them quick. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what to say in this situation.) You must to say a thing. It's fine. (She wanted to touch his face but she rejected her hand.) I said that's fine to not talk, but I don't want your mercy. I hate that.  
\- I didn't wanted you make you to believe that I would do such a thing. I wanted to help you, but it's fine. I will not touch you. I did something worse in the past so I understand you.  
\- I can not think that's worse that what I think.  
\- I guarantee you that I'm worse. When I was a little me and my mother were hit by my dad daily. She always took my side and that made him even angrier. They were fighting all the time when he was drunk, in the other way he was such a good man. I don't know why he started to drink. I heard once because it was because of my mother, but still I don't know. She wanted to take me and Sora and to leave with us, but he threathened her if she will do such a thing he will stole her kids and she will never see us again. I could never say something to someone, about our lifes. I was scared that he could do something to her and I will never see her again. I couldn't defend her even when my father killed her. I staied just in a corner and I was scared. Always scared. Always not strong enought to fight for what I love. But since that day I made a promise. To do whatever I can to save the people I love. Like I did today. Maybe that's the reason why I could move on after that day. (Ichigo listened her story and he realized that she didn't forgot her past like the doctors said. She hid it from everyone in order to protect the people she loved. She's amaizing. Ichigo put his hand on her face and he was looking in her eyes. The pain is still there but she could live with it and to be still so pure and innocent. He could feel her so warm and fragile. His instincts tell to him to protect her, while he's feeling a desire to kiss her lips. How could that be possible ? How could he speak with her in this way despite he did know almost nothing about her. He wanted to know more and more about her or not. He wanted to make her his. He couldn't do such a thing to her. She deserves better. He moved his hand from her and cold feeling filled his body. Maybe he likes her a little, but he could not let himself to have feelings for her. Orihime was chasing his moves with her gaze. He was acting strange. Why did he approached to her ? Why did she approached to him ? Orihime raised herself up.

\- I think it's time for me to go. Thank you about everything. I liked the time that I passed with you and your familly. I will leave now, see you tomorrow.  
\- Wait. I will go with you. You can not walk by yourself at this hour.  
\- I will be fine. My apartment isn't so far away, you know.  
\- I said that I will go with you and so it will be. Let's go.  
\- I didn't say goodbye to your familly.  
\- I will say to them later, don't bother yourself.  
\- Ok, then.

Ichigo took his key from the table and his jacket, but he didn't took his helmet. Maybe did he just forgot ? They exited from the house and they were simply walking on the Karakura's roads. Orihime was glad to walk on her legs again, but why Ichigo didn't use his motorcycle ? She didn't saw him without her. Ichigo saw that the girl was t some distance away so he stopped himself and he waited for her. Orihime was walking fast when she saw that Ichigo stopped himself. When she arrived in his right she saw that he was looking at her. She blushed. How a child she could be. Ichigo was moving his lips but she couldn't heard what he said. Ichigo laught amused by the girl's attitude.

\- I asked you what's wrong with you. I told you that I will walk you to your home. And I did saied that I mean you to walk by my side. Got it ?  
\- Yes.

Ichigo smirked. He likes her innocence. He moved himself in her right and they were walking together. Ichigo couldn't stop himself when he smelled some coffee flavour. He ordered two cups and he gaved one to Orihime. She thanked him. She isn't a coffee fan, but she will drink it for him. Orihime smiled when he saw Ichigo having some tracers of milk above his lips. He was looking like a kitty. Ichigo licked the milk with a single move and Ichigo gingled. He moved his gaze on her.

\- What ? Didn't you seen someone drinking coffee ?  
\- I didn't seen someone drinking coffee like you. You like it much, aren't you ? (Ichigo smiled and drank nother mouth of that liquid before he said his answer.)  
\- Yes. I drank it everytime I could, but only if it's prepared right.  
\- I guess that you have hight standards.  
\- Tsh... When you're saying it in your way you make me seem a weird.  
\- I'm sorry. I didn't intended to...  
\- Orihime, relax. I was just joking.  
\- Ah... Sorry, I ...  
\- Enough excuses for today. Drink your coffee.  
\- Yes, sir.

Orihime laught and Ichigo did the same. Maybe she doesn't knew him well, but at least she could drink her drink. She finished it right before they arrived in front of her building. Ichigo finished it before her so he could make some fun about her in order to make her smile. Orihime didn't know what to say. She liked the time passed with him, but maybe she must to wait till he would say something to her. Ichigo staied in front of her and he was looking at her building. After he examinated it he moved his gaze back at the girl. She was waiting for him to say something so he could not disappoint her.

\- I hope that my familly didn't scared you.  
\- They're a little scary, but I'm fine. I like them.  
\- Really ? You're the first one who told me that. (Orihime was wondering how many girls did he brought home.) But I think that's a begining for everithing, isn't it ?  
\- Yes.  
\- You better go home. It's too late already.  
\- Yes, you're right. Do you want to come ? I can make you an other coffee and you can decide if you like it. (Ichigo smirked)  
\- Maybe in another day. Bye, Orihime.  
\- Goodbye, Ichigo.

The orange haired boy left without looking back. Orihime was looking at her till he disappeared in the darkness like in that night. She smiled and she went to her house to take a long hot shower. 


	8. Chapter 8

Orihime almost felt asleep on her desk during the geography's hour. She was so sleepy that she couldn't chase the teacher's indications. In the break Ishida went at her desk with a tea coup with berries flavour. Orihime smiled and she took happy the drink. After she tasted it once she started to feel better and thanked to Ishida.

\- So how was the dinner at Kurosaki's house ?  
\- It was really nice. I liked it - Really ? I heard that they can be odd.  
\- Maybe a little, but didn't matter to me. I felt good.  
\- I see. I'm glad that you enjoyed your time.  
\- Thank you, Ishida. How was your day ?  
\- Probably not as good as your. I fought with Mr. white almost all the night, it seems that he likes the neighbor's cat, but she rejected him. So he spent all his time by making me nervous.  
\- It's cute and sad in the same time. A love story, but I'm sad that's just one sided. And of course I'm sorry that Mr. White hurt you. You could call me to help you with it. Maybe I'm not so experienced, but maybe I could do something.  
\- It doesn't matter now so let's forget about this. Did you heard about tonight cinema movie ?  
\- I didn't.  
\- Ghostbusters III.  
\- So they decided to make a continuation.  
\- I heard that it's best than the last 2. Would you want to go ?  
\- I don't know, Ishida. I don't think to see such a movie. Why would you want to see it ? You're already hunting hollows in the real life.  
\- We went at the first and the second movie and you liked them so I throught that you would like to see what will happen.  
\- Sorry, but if you want you can go with me at Tatsuski's fight and after that if you want to spend some time with me. I'm sure she will be fine with that.  
\- I guess I will. I didn't saw a karate fight for such a long time.  
\- Nice, so is set. (Some sounds are heard from the front of the class) What's happening ?

Orihime raised herself near Ishida and he could see Ichigo arguing with some boys. She had seen them for so many times, they're from karate's boy school team. But what are they wanting from Ichigo ?

\- Come on, Ichigo. We need your help.  
\- I don't want to do that, Kono. (Said Ichigo to the boy.)  
\- You're the best fighter that I know, man. The team needs you. We will have no chance against Xaraji's team. Did you seen his leader ? It's as tall as my house. (Said Daju)  
\- Boys, I told you when I gave up. I'm not interest in fighting after some stupids rules.  
\- Just only a fight and after that we will not ask you any favors.  
\- Daju, you never keep your word. I will not fight and so it be. (Kono was looking in class after some familiar faces and he coud saw Orihime. He run in the crown and grabbed her in front of Ichigo. He moved too fast that he made Orihime to fall. Ichigo helped Orihime to raise herself up and after that he grabbed the boy from his neck.)What the hell was in your mind ?  
\- I wanted to ask Orihime to ask you to help us.  
\- So you throught that's ok to take her in this way ? Do you want to fly on the window ?  
\- No, please no.  
\- Why not ? Because that you seem to like to attack girls without defense. (Ichigo put him on the floor and put his leg oh his back.) Now, say sorry to her.  
\- I'm sorry, Orihime.  
\- Good, now leave. I don't want to waiste my time with idiots like you. (The boys run on the same door that they entered and Ishida succeded to arrive at Orihime. He wanted to save her but it seems that Ichigo's always there when there's a problem. The girls run on Ichigo again and Ishida took Orihime, before the crazy fans could hurt her.)

\- Are you ok ?  
\- Yes, I am.  
\- Sorry that I didn't protect you, but all happened so fast that I couldn't seen him.  
\- It's fine, Ishida, you did your best like always. (Ishida wanted to say something more when he was punched by the Tatsuski. She and Chizuro jumped on Inoue's side.)  
\- Inoue are you ok. What did that beasts to you ?  
\- I'm fine. I just fall because of me. Thank you for you care, Chizuro.  
\- Let's see what I will do to them after the fight. I will.  
\- Tatsuski, the violence... (Tatsuski punched Ishida again and he felt back on the floor.)  
\- Tatsuski-chan ?  
\- Yes, Orihime.  
\- Could you please not hurt them so bad, they didn't hurt me.  
\- Don't say stupids, Orihime, always is good to make them to listen to you. If you're not strong enough they will make fun of you so for that you must to train more and more everyday. Maybe you must to restart your trainings again. - No, I don't want to bother you.  
\- You're not bothering me, after the fight you will receive your first training. (I'm proud of you.)  
\- Why did you... ? (Tatsuski punched Ishida again)  
\- Shut the hell up, you must to train yourself too. How could you consider yourself a man if they could to stole a girl from your arms. Really, Ishida, you're pathetic. Speaking about pathetics, Ichigo.  
\- Tatsuski, stop shouting. I will not let you to hurt Ichigo. He's a savior. (Said Lakka)  
\- If you're not going from my way I will move you using my force.  
\- Ichigo, there's a horible beast here. (Shouted other girl. Ichigo raised himself and defended the girls from Tatsuski punch.)  
\- Tatsuski if you want to say something to me you must not to hurt the girls. They did nothing to you.  
\- They're just fine. I can hurt them a little and after that I could fight with you.  
-What's the thing now ? What did I do ?  
\- You didn't protected Orihime. You let them to put their hand on her.  
\- Hold on, I protected her since I saw what they want to do, but you're overselling.  
\- I throught that you will protect her at least.  
\- Calm down, Tatsuski. I'm not her boyfriend. Beat him as much as you want.  
\- Don't change the subject.  
\- Look, Tatsuski. You didn't wanted to see me around her and now you're arguing with me why I didn't protect her. Don't put the fault on my shoulders just because you weren't here to protect her, ok ? I'm going to buy a coffee. Did you allow me to do that or is against your rules ?

Ichigo left and Tatsuski wanted to chase him to make him pay for his words, but Orihime stopped her.

\- Orihime.  
\- Tatsuski, please stop. He's right. You're acting strange. Don't go after him. (Tatsuski wanted to defend herself but the orange haired girl has right, for this time Ichigo did more that he should to do so she had nothing to be upsad on him. Maybe she just wanted to find a good opponent.)  
\- Ok, Orihime, you won, let's return to our places. The bell must rang from much time, but that musn't be a problem for Mrs. Gin. She forgets about her hours always. You could stay near me and to tell me how was your day.  
\- Fine.

The two girls were speaking and laughting all the hour. Ichigo arrived at the middle of the hour with a big glass of coffee and he spent the rest of his times around boys. They were speaking about some football matches till the bell rang and the teens went to eat at their ordinary places. Ishida was still on the floor, but no one remarked his lack. All the girls were eating in the garden, including Sikka who decided to join them. They were speaking about some tv shows when Sikka interuppted them.

\- So, Orihime. What's between you and Ichigo. Are you two together ?  
\- Me and Ichigo ? Of course not. It's nothing between us. I didn't know even if we're friends.  
\- I saw you yesterday night at his place. You two left the place only by yourselves and you drank a coffee and you were happy.  
\- How much time did you chased us ?  
\- Enough to know that's something between us. Did you know that Ichigo's mine ? Do you see me that I'm trying with your Ishida ?  
\- Shut up, Sikka. (Said Tatsuski) Don't you have nothing to do with your time despite waisting it by chasing people or to speak only shits ? Ichigo isn't your boyfriend and he will never will be. Did you forget what happened these days ?  
\- He was just tired. A good girfriend can understood her boyfriend's need without saying something so it's obvious that it wasn't such a big thing.  
\- Really ? If it wasn't like that why are you here ? Why are you asking Hime about all kind of questions about your ,,boyfriend''. If you want to obtain answers why don't you move yourself and ask him by yourself ? Or you're afraid that he will push you away ?  
\- Don't make me laught. Ichigo wouldn't do something like that to me. He loves me and why makes you to think that he didn't told me all what happened ?  
\- Ok, if he did is good for you. So you can shut up ? I can not eat while you're speaking.  
\- You're such rude.  
\- Maybe. Now will shut up ?  
\- I will leave. How could I be so stupid to think that I could eat with you girls. I must to throught that this karate beast will do something to disturb us.  
\- Are you still here ? (Sikka turned herself and she left. Orihime gingled and she whispered at Tatsuski's ear)  
\- Don't you think that you were too bad with her ?  
\- She deserves it. Didn't you see how she was acting. ,,I'm Ichigo's girlfriend. He loves me.'' and other shits. She's like a drama queen. I can not accept her especially when she's acting with you like you're nothing. Come on.

The day continued with no more disorders, or at least till Tatsuski's match. Orihime was sitting in the first and she prepared herself to encourage her best friends. She screamed when she felt one hand on her leg, but that person was only Tatsuski. She made her a sign to come behind the scenes and she walked right there after she excused herself. The orange haired girl arrived where his friend asked her to be but she was no where around. She wanted to call her, but soon some clothes were flying in the air. Orihime was looking in the direction of the flying closed and she succeded to see her friend.

\- Tatsuski, are you fine ? Why did you asked me ?  
\- I can not find my belt. I'm sure that I put it in my school bag. But it isn't there. - Maybe did you forgot it at your place or you put it in another place.  
\- No, it isn't. I called even my mom to check but she could not find it eighter. I'm sure that Sikka stole it from me while we were eating.  
\- Are you sure of that ?  
\- Yes, I am. I must to do something quick, otherwise I can not walk on the scene and compete.  
\- I have a plan.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes. I will put Ishida to make you another one and you can compete with that till I will find the true one.  
\- I don't know Orihime. Maybe I must to give up.  
\- You will not give up. You will go on that scene and you will win. Trust me.  
\- Ok.  
\- I will be back in a minute.

Orihime returned herself like she promised and she let the quicy with her best friend. Now she wanted to find Ichigo. If someone could make Sikka to give to Tatsuski his belt back it was no one than him. He could sense him someone around. Maybe she didn't took lesons in order to know exactly how you could detect spiritual energy, but Ishida told her some stuff and she will use them in order to resolve this problem. It was strange. She was right in the spot where she sensed him, but he was no where around. Above her was wooden plaform. Could she climb on it ? She climbed herself in a Sakura tree when she was a little in order to save some little birds from a hungry cat, but despite she succeded to save them she felt in her left hand and Sora should to bring her to the hospital. Maybe she could use the staircase, but she still dislikes the idea. She took a big mouth with air and she decided to use the staircase, maybe it was pretty old, but it look stable. She succeded to climb all the steps, but the staircase was a little to small and forced her to jump on the plaform. She staied with her eyes closed till she felt the wood under her legs. Ichigo was looking at her surprised.

\- What are you doing here, Orihime ?  
\- I tried to find you. But it's hard to climb till here. How could you do that ?  
\- I trained myself pretty well before I started to be a shinnigami. But why did you want to find me ? It wasn't more easy just to give me a call ? (Orihime blushed. She didn't throught about that, in fact she didn't have his number so she didn't want to ask her friends about it to don't seem odd, but it seem odd to climb on this height just to ask something a boy. Ichigo smiled. Probably he was happy that Orihime did so much to find him) So what's the problem ?  
\- You see... Tatsuski is thinking that Sikka stole her belt and she can not compete without it so... I wanted to ask you to help me by taking back the belt from her.  
\- And you went till here beeing sure that I will help Tatsuski ? (Orihime blushed, she didn't have another plan. She just wished Ichigo to be nice and offer his help.)  
\- Well... Yes... Will you ?  
\- (Ichigo smirked) If I could make a girl to do such a thing I would be jerk to don't offer my help back.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Thank you, Ichigo. (Orihime jumped in his arms and she approuched too much with her face to his and that make them blush.)  
\- Um... I think that we should go if you want to get it in time.  
\- Yes, you're right. (Orihime moved from Ichigo and they walkedto the edge of the platform. Orihime could sense the world spinning around her so she hid herself after Ichigo's back)  
\- Please don't tell me that you're scared about heights.  
\- Ok, I will not tell you then. (Ichigo turned himself back and that made Orihime to touch his chest. She blushed again, but Ichigo seems to be serious so she must to do the same.)  
\- Do you trust me ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Are you sure ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Close your eyes.  
\- What ?  
\- Just do it. I will not do nothing to you. When you will open them again you will be on the floor again.  
\- Like a magic trick ?  
\- Yes. But don't forget that you must to not open them whatever it takes till I will say that to you.  
\- Ok. (Orihime closed her eyes. Ichigo took her in his arms and jumped on the floor. Orihime was shaking in his arms. He wanted to tease her, but they we're running out of time.)  
\- You can open them now. (Orihime opened her eyes and she was in his arms. He let her on her legs and she was happy to fell the floor once again.)  
\- What did you do ?  
\- I jumped.  
\- Serious ? From that hight ?  
\- They're just 5 metres.  
\- But still...  
\- Orihime, let's find Sikka and we can talk about whatever you want after. (The girl listened to his command, but she was so worried when she saw so many people)  
\- It will be so hard to find her here. She can be everyone.  
\- It's not. Come after me. (Orihime was chasing Ichigo, despite she wasn't sure what he was doing. Ishida told her that he isn't good at the detection of the spiritual energy. She was surprise when Ichigo stopped himself in the front of the girl's bathroom.) If Sikka's here. There's the only place she could be. She doesn't like karate's fighting, but she could stay hours in front of a mirror. The girls can be sometimes such an mystery for me. Now you can stay back and you can watch despite I don't think that you will like what you will see.

Inoue didn't know what he was talking about so she hid herself in the crowd and she was looking about what will happen. Ichigo knocked at the door and called Sikka's name. The girl exited the room like a dog which is subject to his owner. The girl embraced him and murmured some things. The other people were speaking to loud so she couldn't hear their conversation. Rikka was laughting and she wanted to play with Ichigo. She took out the belt from her purse, but she didn't to give back to Ichigo so easily. Ichigo grabbed her neck and he covered her lips with his. Orihime covered her mouth with her hand. It took a while after they broke apart and Rikka give back to Ichigo the belt pleased. Ichigo cleaned his mouth with his hand as soon Rikka couldn't seen him. He tried to find Orihime and he could find her in the corner. Probably she had seen all the scene. He tried to warn her, but now it's to late. Probably she thinks about him in a bad way but at least he could help her. He lend the belt to her. She tried to smile and to thank him, but she could see that she's not looking at him in the same way.

\- You better will go now and give it to Tatsuski. Her fight will start soon. I will go now. (Orihime caught his shoulder with her arm)  
\- Wait, you don't must to go. Come with me. You can spent the rest of the night of us, I'm sure that they will agree with me.  
\- Don't try to act in front of me, Orihime. I hate that. I will leave. It's ok. I will survive.  
\- No.  
\- No ?  
\- Yes, you're not leaving anywhere. Maybe you did what you did, but still you had a good reason so it doesn't matter anymore. Come on, Ichigo. Don't make me to push you till there. (In this moment Orihime was honest. Ichigo smirked.)  
\- Fine, but I will leave in the next second will leave. Got it ?  
\- Yes.

The two teens walked together to the backstage. There Tatsuski was chasing Ishida with a wood in her arm. The teens were surprised. Ichigo was amused, but Orihime was scared about Tatsuski's behavior. It doesn't matter how, but Ishida will not exit the room in one piece. Orihime called the black haired girl and she stopped herself from running after her prey. Tatsuski wasn't so happy to see Ichigo, but something must happened and she wanted to hear the store, but Orihime asked first.

\- What happened here ?  
\- That bastard wanted to touch my waist to measure it, but I refused him and we started to argue and he pissed me and I told him that I will kill him so I started to run after him and so we are. Did you succed to find my belt ?  
\- Yes, with Ichigo's help. He did the most hard job.  
\- I see. (Tatsuski looked at him and she could see some lipstick on his face. She could recognize anywhere that colour.) I should thank you, but it seems that someone payed enough for all the thing. I advice you to clean yourself better after someone make you dirty. (Ichigo sensed her rought advice and he cleaned the remains. Orihime went to check Ishida's health and he seems to be fine.) All right guys, the big moment come. Orihime give me the belt back.

Orihime give it back to Tatsuski and encouraged her. After that she entered on the scene and she started her fight. She had a strong opponent and the fight become ugly. Ishida was scared, Orihime tried to mentain her eyes open and Ichigo was smiling. Tatsuski hit the other girl with her hand in her stomach. Soon the scene was covered in blood and the doctors wanted to intervene, but the ref didn't let them.

\- Did is it legal ? (asked Ishida)  
\- Of course, the doctors can't intervene till the fight isn't ended, and it will ended when one of the fighters will give up or when they could not play anymore. (Respond Ichigo)  
\- For me she's in a very bad shape. (said Orihime)  
\- Tsh... You didn't was at many fights, didn't you Orihime ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Look, when you have a match like these when the opponents are equal in powers it will be a shame for the fighter if she will give up. In the sport world all that matters is the reputation and if you aren't a good one, you better leave the scene. Got it ? (Orihime nodded.) Good. You better close your eyes now, because something bad will happen. (Orihime listened Ichigo's advice and she could hear the crowd's screams. Their desire for seeing blood made her want to vomite. She opened her eyes and she wished she wouldn't because the others girl condition were worse. She hid her head in Ichigo's jacket and that made Ishida upsad. Ichigo know the quncy's reaction. She pushed away Orihime from his body to Ishida and he climbed of the scene. The push made Orihime to open her eyes again and she could see him walking there. He stopped himself in the middle of action, some guards wanted to stop him, but the ref banned them. Tatsuski stopped her moves and she wanted to see what her friend wanted to do. He allowed himself at the same level as Tatsuski's opponent and he began to speak.

\- It's this fight so important ? It's more important than your own life ? It it's not you must decide it quick otherwise this will not be only the last time when you will be on a stage, it will the last time when you will be alive. Got it ? Maybe a good fight is important, but nothing is as valuable as your life. And if you don't care about your life they're others who probably care about you so you must to survive for them. Think fast.

Ichigo turned himself and he made some steps, he could to hear soon the ref decision to end the fight. He was glad that the girl understood the importance of her life. He returned at his place. He could see Ishida's and Orihime's faces and he warned them to not say a word about what they had just seen. After the fight finished the teens went at some pizza restaurant to celebrate Tatsuski's victory. They didn't talk much about the fight, they talked about ordinary things or what's new at the hightschool. Orihime was happy to see that they are all in the same place and they could act normaly even it's just for a night. Ishida was the first one who left. His father called him. It seems that they have a problem with the water or with the pipes. Ichigo offered himself to help him, but the quincy denied his help, probably because his pride. Ichigo led the girls to their building but Orihime didn't go yet, she forgot that she wanted to be some donuts. Donuts. That remembered Ichigo about the night when she throught that he was Sora. It's still a strange memory. After he ordered 3 donuts with strawberries, Ichigo ask and one with chocolate and he payed for all of them. After they exited Orihime hit Ichigo in his arm. That almost made him to drop his donuts from his mouth.

\- Why did you do that ?  
\- Because I could pay them by myself. You should not to do that.  
\- Tsh... You can not to tell me how can I use my money. If I wanted to do that I simply wanted and you must to accept it.  
\- It's because what happened with Sikka ? (Ichigo didn't want to respond at the question, but the silence could be a bad answer sometimes.)  
\- What happened, happened. And isn't a big deal what happened with Sikka.  
\- Did you like it ? (Her question was innocent and serious in the same time.)  
\- Of course not, because she means nothing for me.  
\- What do you feel when are you kissing somebody ? (Ichigo blushed)  
\- Why are you asking me that ?  
\- I'm curious.  
\- Did you kissed Ishida already ? (Orihime laught) What ?  
\- We're just friends, despite he tries sometimes to be something more. I don't know, I like him, but I can not feel that I could be with him as he would like.  
\- Why do you feel that ?  
\- I don't know, I wasn't so sure about my feelings, but in the last time I feel that I know that he's not what I want.  
\- Who do you want ?  
\- I don't know who he is, but I know how I wanted him to be. And that's thanks to you. I realized that after when you kissed Sikka. The boy that I want will be a boy that I don't know him for much time, how would care about me or at least like me and with time maybe I will love him and he will love me. Is a stupid thing, isn't it.  
\- No, I think that's ok, but I'm thinking that you must to think about Ishida. He really likes you and he will give even his life to protect you. He's a good boy.  
\- So in this way boys are trying to help theirs friends to find a girlfriend ? (Ichigo blushed)  
\- I just said my advice to you. You will not find the boy from your dream if you're just talking with me.  
\- Maybe, but I don't care. I like to talk to you and I not desperate. Can I ask you something ?  
\- Don't tell me that you want to ask me about kisses again.  
\- No. I always wondered how can be the girl that you will fall in love.  
\- It's simply. She doesn't exist.  
\- Come on, Ichigo. Everyone want's someone beside.  
\- Not me.  
\- Are you joking again ?  
\- No, I'm serious.  
\- Why do you want to be alone ?  
\- Because I failed to protect a important person for me and she died and I don't want to repeat that again.  
\- I'm sorry or you.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because you can not be honest with yourself. You're always have girls around you and I'm sure that you will not survive alone. You have your family and you love them. Don't try to deny, because I saw it with my own eyes so tell me Ichigo what the real reason ?  
\- That was.  
\- You lie.  
\- I'm not.  
\- Yes, you do.  
\- You will not stop yorself till you will know my answer ?  
\- Yes.  
\- Because I'm scared. Because my heart could be hurt again.  
\- I understand.  
\- You do ?  
\- Yes, I lost many persons that I loved so I can understand you. Maybe I'm scared too. Maybe because of that I didn't wanted to be with somebody yet. Maybe because of that no one in enough good for me. But maybe in a day I will find that person. The person how will understand me and how will succed to see what's the truth in my heart ?  
\- The truth ?  
\- Yes, Ichigo. I'm not an angel. You know that both of us don't have such a nice past so you must understand the importance to have someone who understand that little part of you. Don't you ?  
\- Yes.  
\- I'm happy that I met you, Kurosaki Ichigo. Despite your appearence you're a guy with I can really talk.  
\- Tsh... Now you want to cry or something like that ?  
\- No, I just want to thank you.  
\- Tsh... - I know that you don't like people to thank you, but (she kissed his cheek) thank you for all did you do to me. (Ichigo blushed, he liked that but he will never admit.)  
\- It's late, you should go inside.  
\- What about you ?  
\- I want to walk.  
\- And you don't want me to be around, don't you ?  
\- Tsh... I want to be alone ok ?  
\- Ok. Have a good night, Ichigo.  
\- Good night.

Orihime entered in her apartment quick and she wanted too see him on her window. He didn't walked anywhere. He just sat himself on a bench and he was looking at the stars. She smiled, Ichigo isn't a bad boy he's only misunderstood. 


	9. Chapter 9

In the next morning...

Orihime was woke up by some knocking in her door. She slept on the floor near the windows. She checked her watch. It was just 7 a.m. How could be at this hour on Saturday. She opened the door and a tall man entered in her apartment covered by his clothes. Orihime didn't know how the person was but she could recognize him after he moved his cap and sunglasses. He closed the door after what he looked at the sleepy Orihime.

\- Did not your mother teach you that isn't good to open the door to the strangers ?  
\- But it was just you.  
\- Maybe sometimes it will not be me. (Ichigo pulled the curtains)  
\- What did happened Ichigo ?  
\- This. (And she give him a newsaper with his picture on the first page.)  
\- A teen gave an important leson about life at a karate's fight. Thanks to him a girl's life could be saved. It seems that he's national phenomenon. Many kids decided to give up at their fighting lifes, because this young man speach. He succeded to warm our hearts and to teach us an important leson. On this way we want to say thank you. Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. And ?  
\- And what ? Don't you see ?  
\- It's just an article about you and it's nice. They don't said nothing bad about you. I don't understand why are you acting like that.  
\- It isn't only in the newspaper, it's on the all tv news and even at the radio. Paparazzi are everywhere around my house. My dad and Yuzu are glad about all this attention but i'm just nervous. If I would know that the fight is registered I wouldn't go there.  
\- And because of that you run from your home ?  
\- Yes. I couldn't stay in the same house any longer with them. They're acting too odd even from them.  
\- How did you know at which apartment am I ?  
\- It wasn't difficult. First I asked Ishida if I could stay for a day or two at him, but he told me that his father will kill me, because I'm a shinnigami, and quincy hates shinnigami. After that I called Tatsuski, but she isn't in town right now. Her parents decided to go in an trip to celebrate her victory and she said that I could ask you and she saied to me at which apatment do you life so here I am.  
\- I see. So did you were sure that I will accept you and you made yourself comfortable ? (Ichigo was feeling confused now.)  
\- Yeees. Don't you ?  
\- Of course you can stay silly. I was only joking, like you did with me in the last night. Did you eat this morning ?  
\- No. Yuzu was too busy to prepare the breakfast for all the strangers, that she forgot to make something for us. And when she finally did I should to go. - What would you like to eat ?  
\- I will eat whatever you will eat.  
\- Do you want chocolate cereals with milk ?  
\- It's fine.  
\- Do you want your milk warm or cold ?  
\- Cold.  
\- All right. And a big mug with coffee. I would ask you how do you want it, but that will mean that I'm cheating.

Ichigo smiled and he sat himself on the sofa. He was never before in Orihime's house, but it looked like how he imaginated. Yellow walls with photoes on them, a small kitchen but enough big to make what do you want. A cute tv and some furniture. He could see her's brother and her's mother pictures on a small altar. Her fridge was full with magnets with diferents places, animals or happy faces. But her room was a mystery. Could it be pink and with animals on it like Yuzu's ? Or how ? Orihime put in his right his coffee and his cereals after what she put some cereals for her and a coup of tea. Orihime sat herself in front of him and she started to drink her tea. Ichigo was looking insistent at her and she was feeling odd.

\- Don't you like a coffee, because if you don't I can make to you another one ? ( Ichigo realized that he forgot to taste it. He took a little sip and he was surprised by the flavour) So do you like it ?  
\- Yes, I do. In fact is one of the best coffees that I drank in my life. I will not ask you what you did because I don't want to destroy it's mystery.  
\- Do you like mysteries ?  
\- Yes, I like much crimes books. Even when I was a little I whished to be a cop. But I don't think that I will do that.  
\- Why not ?  
\- I don't know. Maybe the dreams aren't so beautiful when you're older and when you start to realize the truth.  
\- The truth ?  
\- Yeah. That nothing is perfect, even the good is bad.  
\- So ? You should not stop yourself if you found some difficulties. The beautiful dreams coming true are the result of the work made to make them come true.  
\- What's your dream ?  
\- I have more than one. I would like to be a teacher, a cook, a pilot, a robot, a writer, a doctor, and more.  
\- You should throught some time to chose so many.  
\- Yes, I did. I'm thinking even today. You can not when you could find the thing that you like the most.  
\- Probably.  
\- How's Rukia ?  
\- Rukia ? I don't know and I do not want to find out.  
\- Why ? Aren't you together?  
\- No, I will never be with that creature. But she has someone who likes her.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yeah, but she doesn't see that. But she would do everything for her. They're matching for each other.  
\- Aw... How cute! Did you was in hear world ?  
\- Soul Society ? Yes I were but everytimes I had things to do.  
\- It's nice there?  
\- It's pretty simple. They are well organized. They have some technology, despite they don't use it how much it can be. It looks like a modern village.  
\- I see. Would you like to life there?  
\- I would whatever I want. All will. But let's not speak about it, I don't like that.  
\- It's ok for me. I will go to change myself. No peeking.  
\- Yes, yes.

Ichigo staied relaxed at the table. He was feelimg like he was at his home. He eat all and he opened the tv. He must to change many channels till he could find a normal one. A movie will start to play and he made himself more comfortable. Orihime come back after some minutes. She was dressed in a pair of pink shorts and a gray T-shirt with a white bunny on it. She saw that Ichigo was watching to a movie so she decided to make some pop corn. She put a little bag in the microwave oven and she sat on her feets watching the movie till the food was ready. She opened the box and she put the content in a blue bowl and she take a place on the sofa near Ichigo. Ichigo smelled the smell. He didn't eat popcorn only if it's with butter and Orihime seems to know his preferences. The movie was a SF one, with some werewolf who was killing people and some guys what are trying to find and caught him. In all the movie the guys were passing differents obstacles, finding clues and complete piece with piece the puzzle. To undertand the movie you need all your attention, but the teens were distracted when their hands met in the small bowl. They forgot their hands together for some time, but they liked it. The end of the movie come and one guy succeded to see that the creature was his friend's wife, but he succeded to kill him, but that was too late for his accompanying. After the movie finished Orihime realized that their hands are still united. She blushed and she took her hand back. Ichigo didn't seem to sense that, probably he never know what he did, he was probably caught in the movie's action. He could be such a child when he's watching something that he likes. Orihime lit the bulb and that make Ichigo to swear. She smiled. It seems like he woke back at the reality. Orihime put the bowl in the sink and she went in her room, but she forgot her door opened. Ichigo entered in her room, without to realize that. He wanted to ask her why did she lit that fucking bulb, but he forgot about all when he saw he room. Her room was painted blue with yellow stars on the ceiling. She have the bed and her furniture blue. The floor was dark brown. On the nightstands there were two little white lamps. In her room wasn't a toy except a rabbit toy on her bed. All this rabbit thing reminded him of Rukia. He could see in her room many books and many of them were crimes books. He know that because he had the same books in his room. The boy throught that he will be not interest in her after he found more thing about her, but it was the opposite. Orihime blushed when she saw Ichigo in her room and he saw her with a green book in her hands. No it wasn't a book. It was a diary. Probably she was afraid because of him, because he could enter and he could read her secret throughts. Orihime tried to hide it, but it was to late for that and she pretended that she was looking for something.

\- Did you lost something ?  
\- No, I wanted to show to you a crime book that what I have. Probably you didn't read it.  
\- I read maybe all your book, but you made me curious. I will help you to find it.  
\- No, I can find it by myself.  
\- Four hands are faster than two. (he wanted to tease her with her diary, but he succeded only to hit himself by the book what Orihime just took of. She's good at games.)  
\- I found it.  
\- Good. (Orihime gave the book from her hands to him. The title didn't seem familiar, but when he read the author's name he understood)  
\- That's one of the books wrote by my brother. He didn't published them. I'm the only one who read them and I liked them so I decided that a fan of crime book will apreciate his effort.  
\- Are you sure that you want me to read it ?  
\- Yes, of course. He didn't write the books only to put them in the library.  
\- Thank you. ( Ichigo felt good that she wanted to show to him something that she didn't show with anyone)  
\- It's ok if I will sleep for a while ?  
\- Sure. I will read it till you will wake up.  
\- It's fine then.

Orihime stretched near Ichigo in her bed and she hugged her little toy. She had soon felt asleep.  
After an hour Orihime started to move his body, that made Ichigo to move his gaze from the book on her. She was having a nightmare. Ichigo wanted to wake her up, but she started to talk. She shouted her mother's name and he begged his father to don't hit her anymore. Some wet tears were in her eyes and she started to move chaotic. Ichigo touched her shoulder in order to wake her up, but no use. He shouted her name and she opened her eyes. She run from her bed when she saw him and she wanted to exit the room, but his arm caught her. She was crying hard and her body was shaking.

\- Please, don't hurt me, don't hurt us anymore. You're your familly. (Ichigo understood that she was still dreaming so he touched her face gently despide she tried to avoid him.)  
\- Orihime, it's fine. You're with me now, your father can not hurt you anymore. (The wounds from her heart must to be more paintful that he had throught, because she still didn't heard him. She wanted to escape from his touch, but he embraced her. Her moves seem to stop.) No one will hurt you while I'm with you. I promise. (His words succeded to calm her heart. She hugged him back and she started to cry again, he stroked her hair and he waited till her pain will disappear. She stopped herself after a while and she rejected again his touch. Ichigo was starting to worry serious about her strange behavior.)  
\- I'm sorry, Ichigo. If I would know that I will have that nightmare again I wouldn't fall asleep.  
\- It's fine, you didn't hurt me you were just sleaping.  
\- But still...  
\- Tsh... You annoy me right now. (She smiled. He can be nice when he wants. She gave to him a sweet kiss on his cheek.)  
\- I will go to the kitchen to drink some water. Do you want something ?  
\- No, I'm fine.

Orihime smiled and she exited the room. It's strange because when she had that nightmare didn't act like now, maybe her father beeing alive make her feel different ? She was happy that Ichigo was there. She hates to be alone. She took a bottle with water and she filled her glass. When she wanted to go back to her room, someone rang at her door. She could sense Ishida's spiritual energy so she opened it. She was surprise to see him with Mr. White.

\- Good morning, Orihime.  
\- Good morning, Ishida. What's up ?  
\- I wanted to ask you a favor.  
\- A favor ?  
\- Yes, it's a little shameful, but can you to keep Mr. White for today, it seems that last night little problem transformed in a big one. My house is like a pool right now and I can not took him with us at the hotel.  
\- I see. It's no problem. Come in. (Ishida entered and he put down the cat, some preserves, two bowls and a crib cats.)  
\- You can feed him when do you want, I already fed him so he will be ok for some hours. He's sleeping much so he will not make you problems, or at least that's what I'm hoping for. (Mr white moved himselg in his crib and he started to sleep.)  
\- It's ok, Ishida. I'm surry that we will understand good with each other. Do you want to take a seat. I could make you some tea.  
\- No, no, I'm fine. I can not stay too much, I must to return to my home to help my father with repairs. It will be a long day.  
\- Did you sleep last night ? You look tired.  
\- In fact no, the hotel's beds aren't on my taste. But you ? You seem to be tired. Did something important happened after I left.  
\- No, no, I'm fine. We staied not much after you left and I was so sleapy that I felt asleap here. I can be so silly.  
\- The sleep it's important for your health. You must to sleep more, otherwise you will be ill.  
\- Ishida, you're so thoughtful with me. (Ishida blushed and he moved his eyeglasses)  
\- I simply don't want something bad to happen to you.  
\- It's fine. If fact I slept a little today. (In that moment Ishida's gaze moved on hers eyes and he could see that she cried)  
\- Did you had that nightmare again ?  
\- No, no, what make you throught that ? (Ishida touched her face and he forced her to look in his eyes, he could see easily that she lied him)  
\- I told you to not lie me with these thing. You know how much harm did they made to you. Maybe I should sleep here tonight, to be sure that something bad it will not happen to you. (Orihime blushed)  
\- No, no. You should not do that. I'm fine. It was just a nightmare, it isn't such bad.  
\- But if you will hurt yourself in order to wake up. I couldn't let that to happen knowing that I could do something and I didn't. (Some noises were heard from Orhime's bedroom and she was feeling ashames at the throught that Ishida might find Ichigo in her bed.) What did heard ?  
\- Nothing, I probably hit something. I'm sorry for disturbing you.  
\- It's ok, I guess (but the sound heard again) No way, it sounds from your room. What are you hiding there ?  
\- Hiding me ? Don't be silly, Ishida. I'm trying to hide nothing from you.  
\- So you will have no problem if I will check it, isn't it ? (Ishida wanted to turn himself in the room direction, but Orihime stopped him)  
\- Don't do that.  
\- Why not ?  
\- Because I didn't make my bed. I will be ashamed if you will see my room in such a disaster.  
\- I saw your room worse. What's happening, Orihime, what's there ? (Ishida wanted to turn himself again, but Ichigo just exited the room. Orihime should to think fast and she kissed Ishida. Ichigo and Ishida were surprised by the girl rection. Ishida responded at her kiss, while Ichigo followed Orihime's indications and he hid himself in the bathroom. After Orihime saw that Ichigo isn't longer in hers room. She could be relieved and she stop herself from kissing Ishida. Ishida throught that he was dreaming and he touched her face, not she was real. Orihime Inoue did kiss him. How long did he wait for that ? He smiled and he gave to her a kiss on her forehead. Orihime didn't do how to react. She did kiss one of hers best friends and even if she did that only to cover Ichigo she liked it.) So you were acting so strange because of this. Did you, Orihime ?

Ishida heard her bedroom door opening and he decided to check if it's really someone there or she just did it because she wanted so. Ishida entered and he saw no one there. On her bed it were just one opened book and her rabbit. So probably she did that because she wanted so. His phone rang and he could see that was no other despite his father. He answered and he quick close the call. Orihime remainded in the same spot and she wanted to know who called Ishida. The boy returned to her and he moved his hand on his hair.

\- I should to go now. My father called me and it seems that the situation is worse again. Sometimes I'm asking myself what he will do without me.  
\- I understand. (The boy look change in his usual one and he touch her face)  
\- I'm sorry that I didn't trust you, just it seems impossible for me that a girl like you can like a boy like me. (Orihime smiled)  
\- You're not bad at all. (Ishida smiled and covered her lips with his)  
\- Will you be fine till I will be back ?  
\- Yes, I will.  
\- If you need something just call me.  
\- Ok.  
\- Goodbye, Orihime.  
\- Goodbye, Ishida.

The boy exited the room only after he took a last gaze at the beautiful teen. After he left Orihime closed the door and she breathed relieved. After that he knocked at the bathroom door and Ichigo exited the small room.

\- Tsh... How much time did you wanted to let me to stay there ?  
\- That wouldn't be necessary if you would be silent.  
\- It's not my fault that you accepted to take care of Ishida's stupid cat. (Orihime could see that Ichigo's face was red.)  
\- Are you allergic ?  
\- Yeah.  
\- Ok, fine then.

Orihime took Mr. White with all his stuff in balcony and she opened the windows from her room and livingroom. After that she went in the bathroom and she changed her clothes and wash her hands. Now Orihime was wearing a cute red and black skirt and a white undershirt. After she was sure that she was clean enought she exited the room and she went after Ichigo in kitchen. He liked her new attire and that he couldn't smell that white cat's smell.

\- So, now everything is fine ?  
\- Yes.  
\- What are you doing there ? - Coffee.  
\- The coffee is your only answer at all your problems ?  
\- You can say so. I'm not complicated. So you know something about kissing despite you're acting like you don't know a thing. (Orihime blushed and Ichigo smiled)  
\- That will not happen if you would stay in my room quiet.  
\- Tsh.. You liked it.  
\- That's not true. (Orihime blushed more and made Ichigo to grin. He likes to tease her.)  
\- So did you change your mind about Ishida after that ? I'm dissapointed by him.  
\- Why did you said that ?  
\- Because he's an idiot. How he can love you, see how you look and let you to do all the work ? He has no idea about how he must to act with a girl.  
\- Hey, he is not so bad, he's just a nice guy who don't want to do something that I don't like.  
\- Trush me that you're saying all of this because you didn't felt how is to be kissed by someone for real. What did you do was just a child's play.  
\- Really ? So do you think that you're so good at that ?  
\- Do you think that I have so many girls around because nothing ? (Orihime blushed) - Maybe. (Ichigo grinned and he grabbed her waist and moved her closer to him. He touched her face gently)  
\- A real man must to know his girl, he must to do what she likes despite he didn't asked her. A real man should have the power to make the girl what he loves to shake by his touch because she desires him, a real man must to know when he must to stop or when he must to continue, a real man have all the girls around, but in his mind in only be one.

Ichigo approached his lips from hers and she opened at little her mouth. He smiled, but he freed her and he stopped the cooker. Orihime was shaking from his touch. She couldn't understand why but she wanted him to kiss her. After Ichigo filled his mug he filled one for Orihime. She didn't know what to do when the boy offered it to her. Ichigo saw her reaction so he decided to let her some space and he sat on the sofa. After some moments she moved herself next to him. She was looking at him with her grey eyes. He was so cool, like nothing happened. How he could be in so many ways ? Ichigo pretended that he doesn't see her staring at him.

\- Why did you do that ? (asked Inoue)  
\- Doing what ? (his face was so expressionless that she couldn't believe that he's he)  
\- Why did you speak in that way ? What did you wanted to know ? (Ichigo grinned he tasted his coffee again) Please, answer me.  
\- I didn't want to know nothing. I only told you what the boy you would like and you're wrong about it.  
\- What are you trying to say ?  
\- That Ishida it's the best one for you, despite you desire a love what will consume you, you're not ready for that and maybe you will never be. You need a sweet guy on your side.  
\- And since when do you know what's the best for me ?  
\- Hm... You have right, maybe I don't know you at all. But when I saw you two there I understood that that's how it must to be.

Orihime didn't know what to say. She could feel pain in his words. Could he saied all of this only for her ? No, it's wasn't that type of person, maybe he said them only because he wanted to find a reason for himself to give up at her. Could he have feelings for her ? Orihime was searching now he's eyes, yes he isn't fine with that. He hates what he just saied, but it will be the best if he will cut all the bounds with her. It will be easier for him to forget that it exited a girl who succeded to enter a little in his heart. His thoughts stopped when he sensed her lips on his. He could sense her heart beating faster and he his to beat faster too. What did she made ? He couln't to stop him anymore. He caught her face in his palms and he kissed her with desire. That made Orihime to moan a little. One of his hands was moving on her body and she was shaking by his touch. Ichigo moved his hand under her underwear and he stopped himself when he felt her bra. If he was another girl he would not have any problem but still, she was she. He stopped himself and he raised himself up and he went in the opposite corner of the room. Why didn't she listened to him. He tried hard to control his breath and Orihime was touching her lips with her fingers. What did she ? She liked how she could feel him. She raised herself up and she went at him. She touched his back and she could feel that he's tense.

\- Ichigo...  
\- Leave me alone. (his words broke her heart, but soon she could see tears in the air, they were not hers)  
\- Ichigo...  
\- Please, leave me, I must never come here. I will leave soon.  
\- No.  
\- No ?  
\- Yes, because I want you to stay.  
\- I told you that I don't want to feel something for any girl, why are you still trying to keep me ?  
\- You lie. You're havings feelings for me. (His heart could stop when he heard her words)  
\- It's my wrong, not yours. You can still have your life back.  
\- Did you throught that I don't want it ?  
\- What ?  
\- You're not the only one whose feelings will be hurt, because... I like you.  
\- You better not. You will be never be happy with me, you still have Ishida. (Orihime snapped him)  
\- I guess I deserve it.  
\- Stop fighting alone, I want to be on your side and you can be on me side.  
\- Tsh... You don't know nothing about me.  
\- You're wrong, I know enough to know that I want be with you. (And she kissed him)  
\- You're so silly. You didn't choose the right guy.  
\- We will see.

Ichigo smiled and she raised her up by her waist and kissed her wild. She was so close to him that she could feel something hard in his pants. She blushed. Ichigo caught her ass with his hands and put her on the sofa. Orihime saw the look in his eyes. He was so close with down part of the body to hers. He grinned. He saw that she wouldn't be upsad if he will enter in her, but he has other plans now. He licked her neck and her body started to shake again, after that he break her undershirt. Orihime was amaized by his behavior. He bite her slower from her neck till her shoulder and after that he caught her boobs with his hands. She moaned at the touch of his hands on her body. She was so pure so Ichigo couldn't allow himself to do more. He moved his hands from her skin and he put her in his lap. Orihime liked to sense him so close to her and she felt a strange senzation in the bottom of the body. She liked to sense her panties on his jeans. She wanted to feel more of this senzation, but Ichigo stopped himself and kiss her forehead and after that he hugged her. He was touching her face and he was looking in her eyes. Orihime felt naked in front of him. Ichigo smiled. Yes, he really liked her and for sure he couldn't make something to her especially that he didn't asked her out.

\- Orihime ?  
\- Yes ?  
\- Go and change yourself we will go out.  
\- Why ?  
\- Because it's not ok to stay alone with me when you're looking like that. I'm not Ishida. I can not stop myself when I desire something too much. (Orihime blush) What are you waiting for ? Go now. I will wait you here.  
\- Um.. Mhm. (He kissed her lips again, but in a sweet way and Orihime went to change again. Her skin was still burning from his touch, he probably didn't wanted to do nothing to her but probably it's about boys things. He dress herself in a black blue dress with a little yellow belt. When she was again in her livingroom she saw Ichigo dressed again with his black jacket, cap and sunglasses.)  
\- Do you have a pair of sunglasses and a cap for you ?  
\- Yes, I think so. (Orihime took a box and she took from it a pair of sunglasses and a blue cap) But what did you want to do with them ?  
\- It's not for me, it's for you.  
\- For me ?  
\- Yes. I don't want the paparazzi to recognize you. I don't want to give them the plesure to write other things about me. - You're acting like a star, Ichigo. You probably must not to be so worried. Maybe they forgot about all this thing and they left.  
\- I don't want to risk or to put you in danger. (Ichigo put the cap and the sunglasses on Orihime and after that smiled.) Good, we're ready now. (Orihime gingled and she took her black coat and her keys)  
\- Fine, mr. star.

Ichigo probably gave to her a killer's gaze and after that he took her hand in her. He would give to her a beautiful night. 


End file.
